


A Terrible Past For a Loving Future

by NebulaEyes



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Bottom Gavin Reed, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Connor Deserves Happiness, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Twins, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Family Reunions, Family Secrets, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Gavin Reed Backstory, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Gavin Reed Deserves Happiness, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, Good Elijah Kamski, Handcuffs, Hurt Gavin Reed, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Past Violence, Presumed Dead, Sexual Content, Soft Elijah Kamski, Soft Gavin Reed, Temporary Character Death, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Top Gavin Reed, Twin language, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulaEyes/pseuds/NebulaEyes
Summary: Gavin had a depressing past. The problem was...he only remembered it RECENTLY and he realized just who he's related to, and the bond they shared. Wanting to see him again, he decided to break into his brother's home, and that decision changed his life more than he had expected. Did he find his brother? Who was there when he broke in? What will happen between him and Connor after the revolution?
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson & Connor, Original Chloe | RT600 & Gavin Reed, Original Chloe | RT600/Elijah Kamski
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**December 24th, 2028**

Gavin pulled his car up to the large modern looking mansion, and took in a deep breath. He knew he was about to be breaking the law, but it's been a long time since he's seen Elijah, and the last time they saw each other, they were being pulled apart by their parents, who turned out to be serial killers later on. He woke up in a hospital with no memory of himself, his family, what happened, or how he ended up there. When they apparently did his DNA tests, they decided to put him in the foster care system, where he met a woman by the name of Sarah Reed. She told him to pick a name, so he picked Gavin, later he would discover exactly why that name popped into his mind. Throughout his stay with her, he was her first and only foster kid, and then she eventually adopted him. Once adopted, he took her name and began calling her 'Mom'.

However, the sound of a gunshot, followed by a child screaming, reawakened his past, and though he didn't say anything, Tina knew something was up, so she made an excuse for him so that he could go home. He told her that he remembered something horrible about his past, and left it at that. Mercifully enough, so did she, but now he's here, on New Year's Eve, in front of his famous brother's house.

He stepped out of the car, and walked right up to the door, and began to pick the lock. Once in, he was immediately tackled. "Who are you, and why are you here?" A female's voice asked.

"My name is Gavin Reed, but my birth name is Gavin Kamski!"

"Elijah's talked about a twin brother in his drunken moments, but he also blames himself for his brother's death."

"Death? Well, makes sense. They never contacted him, because we were kids then. Don't believe me, run my DNA or something! I'm telling the truth! I just wanted to talk to him, and knew he wouldn't open the door, because he wasn't here, so I was just gonna break in and wait for him to get back!"

He felt a harsh prick in his arm, causing him to yelp in pain, but then he felt the person who tackled him, stagger back with a loud gasp. "You're telling the truth."

He got up and was about to ask how she could know that by stabbing him, but then he saw the LED. "Oh, you're an android. I should've guessed. I thought you'd be his girlfriend or something."

"I _am_ his girlfriend." She smiled. "My name is Chloe. It's nice to meet you, Gavin, but why not contact Elijah directly?"

"Really?" He scoffed. "Yeah, I'll just do that. 'Hey, Mr. Elijah Kamski? My name is Gavin Reed, but my birth name is Gavin Kamski. I'm your brother, and because of our dad I lost ALL of my childhood memories, but I recently got them back. Would you like to meet up and chat?' Do you really think he'd give me the time of day after that?"

"Hmm..." She giggled, which surprised Gavin, because he didn't think androids could show emotion. "...yes, I can see how that might not be the best approach."

"You...can show amusement? Or...is it a simulation of some sort?"

"Oh, no, my amusement is very real." She smiled. "It's called Deviancy. I deviated from my designated program, and I could feel emotion. Elijah wanted androids to have souls just like humans, so he took me as a test subject of sorts and tested forty-eight codes on me until he got it right. He created a computer virus that would grant androids a soul, free will, and he wanted to show CyberLife what he had created. He recorded the meeting for future references as he does all of his meetings, and he told them that he may have found a way to give androids a soul. To make them alive. It was called 'The Deviancy Project'. I have been a deviant for two years. Here, I have a recording of the event saved. I can show it to you on my palm, since I was there with him." She showed Gavin her palm, and began playing the event on a holographic square.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have a new proposal for the androids I would like to run by you all."_

_"Well, as you know, Mr. Kamski, we would all love to hear it."_

_"Thank you, Miss Kainer." Elijah replied with a smile and a nod. "Everyone knows that humans have souls. It's what makes us feel, it makes us emotional, it allows us to choose, it allows us to use our free will, and more importantly, it gives each and everyone of us our own personality. I'm going to call it 'The Deviancy Project'."_

_"What will it do to the androids?" A man asked._

_"I'm glad you asked, Mr. Sen. So, we all know that androids are given a set programming. Chores, babysitting, playing with kids, or some do only heavy labor. 'The Deviancy Project' is to make them even MORE like us. It will GIVE them a soul to use. They will be able to make decisions of their choosing, AND if we do this, if we allow the androids to be ALIVE, then it would cut back the unemployment rate. More people would be able to go back to work, or get jobs, because androids will be able to choose their own jobs."_

_"Are you INSANE?!" An elderly woman asked._

_"No, Mrs. Crem, I'm not insane. Why do you ask?"_

_"We SELL androids. They are MERCHANDISE!"_

_"She's right." Miss Kainer said with a curt nod of her head and a frustrated expression. "Androids are no different than buying an expensive smart phone or tablet, but they are highly more intelligent. IF you were allowed to go through with your little project of making androids alive, which..." She laughed in disbelief, "...sounds more than a little ridiculous, there would be chaos! We wouldn't be able to SELL androids anymore, and we are a company that SELLS. Your idea of the project is laughable at best. Giving a MACHINE a soul? Don't be preposterous Mr. Kamski. You've accomplished so much at such a young age, but you are not God."_

_"...But if they could just FEEL emotion, then we could..."_

_"...could get endless amounts of law-suits." Mr. Sen spoke out, obviously losing his patience. "They would call it slavery, they would call it unjust, they would call it many things, and we'd be digging ourselves an even deeper hole from then on. Do you WANT CyberLife to be destroyed? Do you WANT the company to dissolve?"_

_"Quite honestly, yes. If there's a way to allow androids to have a life like us humans, to have a soul, then we should give that to them. They deserve it!"_

_"Mr. Kamski..." A woman in colorful and eccentric clothing stood up._

_"Amanda...you...you side with me don't you?"_

_"Though your project is, in fact, intriguing, it just can't be done. Too many jobs would be lost, and the law-suit alone would put everyone in danger."_

_"Not if we go about it the right way. We could become a company that PROVIDES for the androids, not the company that SELLS them. It would be able to turn an incredible profit, and we could even build android hospitals..."_

_"Mr. Kamski..." Amanda sighed. "...it's a wonderful dream that you have, but that's all it is. A dream. Unless...you have proof that it exists? That you've given an android a soul?"_

_"No." Elijah lied. "I have not. It's a project for a reason. To begin it and see it through."_

_"Okay then. Mr. Kamski, since you seem incredibly determined to make this a thing, even after we've said no multiple times, I will present you with options you may take. Option one, you abandon this project and come up with something that WON'T tear the company down. Option two, you resign from CyberLife. If you choose option two, you will still get your percentage of all sales, and you will be allowed to go on with whatever projects you want, but IF you somehow succeed in 'The Deviancy Project', YOU must build an android by yourself to eradicate the issue."_

_"So, either way, you won't allow deviancy to start or continue."_

_"That's exactly right, but if you resign, you'll be allowed to do it anyway. Then, you can destroy it, just like you would've seen this company destroyed."_

_"Hmm...I wasn't aware that I was surrounded by so many inferior hearts. If that's the case, then I choose to resign."_

_The entire room sighed, except for Elijah and Chloe. "I wish you would've been much smarter than that." Amanda said with a shake of her head._

_"I want it in writing though."_

_"What for?" She asked with a risen brow._

_"A reminder of sorts. To not go too far. To not lose my way."_

_"Very well. We'll all sign it as well, if that'll make you feel better."_

_"It would, actually."_

The recording ended and Gavin couldn't believe any of what he just saw, but there it was, and he didn't think she was lying. "He lied for me. I was there, and ready to prove that androids could have a soul, but he was also prepared that they wouldn't agree. It was the outcome he didn't want, but it happened. I have two sisters here, and they are also deviant. Before Elijah left, he implemented the virus into a large batch of CyberLife thirium. Now, if an android touches another android, bleeds on another android, or is so much as breathed on by another android, they contract the virus. However, it is far more effective through touch. Blood and breath take longer for the virus to settle in."

"Huh...so androids are alive. Guess that might ruin my reputation a bit."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, I was kind of a dick to androids. I...was anti-android for a while, but...if you guys are alive..."

"It's just us right now as far as I know. They haven't finished the batch of thirium that he put it into. Actually...perhaps you could be our eyes and ears in a way."

"How so?"

"As deviant androids, we can't really leave the house. If it's noticed that we can make decisions, then there's a risk of us being destroyed. Elijah doesn't want that, but we also know that news media will only reveal so much. You can continue your reputation as a person who is anti-android, and see what others really think of us being alive when the time comes. See if hearts can change."

"You're asking me to pretend to hate androids?"

"Yes. I understand if that's not something you can do, but yes. That's what I'm asking."

"Anti-android people...are angry and sometimes violent towards androids..." Gavin said as he felt his heart ache. "...you're asking me...with the full knowledge that I know you're alive now...that you CAN be alive...to be that way towards androids."

"If it makes you feel better, we can't feel physical pain. Also, it is still completely up to you."

Gavin rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at her with a wince. "I...alright, but I promise you, I won't hurt any who I think are deviant. I'll leave them alone. Hey, who knows, maybe someday others will accept that you're alive if the deviancy virus spreads far enough. Is...Is there a way to stop it, though?"

"No. Elijah created it to be unstoppable. The only thing that would end it, would be if ALL androids were destroyed, but even then, he'd just restart the virus when androids were recreated."

"Good. That'll be good. Not the whole...destroying all androids thing, but...the uh...you know."

She smiled at him, and it relieved a lot of the tension Gavin had been holding in since he broke in. "Yes, I know. Would you like to meet my sisters?"

"I...yeah. That'd be great, but won't Elijah be back soon?"

"No. It's only eight in the evening. He won't be back until one in the morning."

"I wonder if he'll celebrate Christmas with you and your sisters." He said as he followed her to a bedroom. She turned the light on, and it revealed an overly sized master bedroom with two king sized beds, which had an android sleeping in each one. "Oh, don't wake them up..." He smiled at their sleeping faces. "...they're sleeping."

"True, but they've been asleep long enough. Trust me on this one." She moved to wake them both up, and when they opened their eyes, they noticed Gavin, and immediately sprung into action. "Olivia! Nichole! Stop it!" They abruptly stopped and looked at her in disbelief. "That's Elijah's twin brother."

"Twin brother, but...Elijah said..." The one wearing the turquoise pajama pants with black stars and moons, and a black spaghetti strap tank top trailed off as she looked at Gavin.

"He doesn't know his brother is alive. He's agreed to be our eyes and ears outside of the house, since we all know Elijah would rather us be blissfully ignorant about what people really think about us."

"Has he now?" The one that spoke wore a red spaghetti strap night dress with lace at the bottom, and she gave Gavin a curious look up and down. "He figures out that his own brother thinks he's dead and he didn't ask for you to tell Elijah? He didn't ask for money? He didn't-"

"-No. To my understanding, he was going to stay here and wait for Elijah to get back so that he could simply talk to him. He broke in to do exactly that. He didn't expect me, and I explained to him OUR situation."

"Your secret is safe with me, and...perhaps it's best if he doesn't know I'm alive right now. I WAS anti-android when I came in here, I'm a cop at the DPD, and he JUST resigned from a company he basically built. I don't think seeing his supposedly dead brother would be good for him mentally at the moment. Not to mention tomorrow is Christmas. If he's still anything like the brother I knew when we were kids, then he'll likely go through a lot of self blame that we've gone this long, and he thought I was dead. At the very least not so close to Christmas."

"He mourns you every Christmas." The one in red said sadly. "He gets drunk, angry, and cries. We...or at least I...think it would be a good idea for him to know you're alive."

"I understand, and I'm sorry, but...if I'm to be your eyes and ears, Elijah can't know I'm alive. It sort of...compromises the whole thing. Perhaps...when the day comes that androids are free and made equal to humans...then I'll tell him."

"Wow, you dream big, don't you?" The one in turquoise and black laughed out. "That would be incredible."

"Hey..." He shrugged. "...anything can happen in my experience. Now, I have to ask...which one of you is which."

"I'm Olivia." The one in red stated with an appreciative smile.

"And I'm Nichole." The one in turquoise and black replied.

"Nice to meet you Olivia and Nichole." He said with a small smile.

"I...want to show you." Olivia said before she held out her palm. "Even if you won't let him know you're alive yet, you have a right to know what he's like Christmas day." Gavin gave her a slow nod and watched as the holographic square began playing a video.

_"Elijah...come on, it's time to go to bed." Chloe said._

_"No it's not. I can still see the sun outside!" He slurred his words as he tilted his head back on the couch. "It's...It's more than what my brother can see."_

_"Your...brother? I wasn't aware you had one."_

_"Oh! I don't HAVE one, Chloe! I HAD one. He's dead, and it's my fault. I should've...should've...that FUCKER took my BROTHER away from ME! That horrible FUCKING man and our INSANE fucking MOTHER took my brother away from me! She...She pulled me away from him while our dad took him away from me. I heard fighting, a gunshot, and then I saw our dad carrying Gavin out of the house...bleeding. He killed him and dumped his body God knows fucking WHERE! Christmas was Gavin's FAVORITE time of year! I don't normally let you or the others see me like this. I usually just go to my room, but the Christmas charity I went to last night...it was about domestic violence. It cut deep, and I guess...I guess it's...still cutting deep. Like a wound that will never end, and I'll never die from it, because fuck...if he can't live...I'll have to live for him! I wonder..." Elijah looked into his glass of whiskey with a sorrowful expression before taking a big gulp of it. "...I wonder...what he would think of you, Olivia, and Nichole. I think he'd have liked the three of you."_

_"Elijah, you're drunk. I think it's really time for you to go to bed."_

_"I really think it's time for you to not tell me what to fucking do!" He snapped. "My brother is dead, it's my fault, I should've been stronger, faster, I should've fucking DONE something! I could've broken free of my mother's hold SOONER! I broke free AFTER our dad left the house with him, and I stole mom's phone and called the cops while I was running away! Yeah, I got them arrested, but I couldn't fucking save my brother! They looked for five fucking MONTHS for me, even though we were just little fucking kids at the time, and after five months, they told me that they never found a body. Do you hear that, Chloe? No body! What the fuck did our dad do to him!? And I wasn't there for him!"_

_"What if he's alive somewhere?"_

_"Then I don't deserve to see him. I don't deserve to find him or for him to find me."_

_"But...what if he does find you...if he were alive?"_

_"I...don't know. I honestly don't know. At this point, I don't know if I'd even KNOW him. I don't know what he likes or dislikes anymore, if he's married, single, or what job he would have, and I don't think I'd know what to say to him, but fuck...if he were alive...I think...I would be a coward. I would cry and run away, because...all that time...and I had never looked for him. All that time, and all the money I have, and I never...no. He's dead. Right, Chloe, I think it IS time for me to go to bed. My heart can only take so much, and tomorrow ISN'T Christmas, so the faster I go to sleep, the faster this day ends!"_

_"Okay, Elijah."_

When the video ended, Gavin felt Nichole gently wipe away his tears. "He loves you very much. Are you SURE you don't want him to know you're alive?"

"I...I still don't think it's what's best right now, and I know the longer I put it off, the worse it may be when he DOES find out that I'm alive, or even worse...that the three of you knew, but...if I'm going to be your eyes and ears, NO ONE should be able to trace me to Elijah. He's already risked everything by making the three of you alive, and I HOPE that someday others will be able to see what he's done, and IF there's a day when androids become equal to humans in rights and laws, then perhaps...he can show a court your recording as well as the signed terms of resignation. That would DEFINITELY end CyberLife, and he could take back everything he created. I just..." He choked out a sob, and was instantly warmed by all three androids that wrapped their arms around him, and the love he actually felt practically coming off of them, broke the damn and he sobbed.

When he was finally done, Nichole wiped his tears again and gave him a loving smile. "You're our brother now, and we love you, so we'll help you with whatever you need, and who knows...if there does come a time when we can be free...perhaps Chloe can get the dream wedding she keeps talking about when Elijah's not home."

Gavin laughed lightly at that as he looked to Chloe, whose eyes had widened and a light blue blush dusted her cheeks. "Nichole!"

"Hey, I wouldn't mind having you all as sister-in-laws." He sniffed before he turned to Nichole with a smile. "Thank you. I'll try my best, just um...keep me updated on Elijah, would you?"

"We can give you our numbers so that you can text us. Elijah will never know, and we'll be able to better communicate with you that way. He's made our memory banks unlimited as well, so if you send videos or pictures it won't interfere with anything."

"Okay, yeah, I'll put in your numbers in my phone. Then, I uh...I got to go. I promised my mom that I'd be home for Christmas, and I also promised that I'd bake desert for her while she cooked dinner." He took out his phone and was ready to type in whatever number they gave him, but the three of them just touched his phone and suddenly there were three new names and numbers in his phone.

"Merry Christmas, Gavin." Olivia said with a bright smile.

"I..." He let out a huff of laughter as he looked at the three of them in awe. "...I have three new sisters. I have, potentially, three future sister-in-laws!"

"Oh...you are a dreamer." Chloe sighed. "Even if that kind of thing could happen, there's no guarantee that he would ask me."

"Yeah, well, before Elijah accomplished it, wasn't it considered impossible for androids to experience emotion?" Gavin asked, which earned him a shocked expression from Chloe, and uncontrollable laughter from Nichole and Olivia.

"Holy shit!" Nichole wheezed. "I have NEVER seen her make that face! Oh! Priceless!"

"No kidding!" Olivia cackled.

Chloe pursed her lips and crossed her arms like a child. "You two are mean!"

"Are not!" Nichole laughed out.

Once they were calm, Olivia gave Gavin one final hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Merry Christmas, Gavin. Text us as soon as you're safely home, okay?"

"Okay, I promise. I have to go. It was...very nice to meet you three. I'll try my best with everything I've been told and what you three want me to do." With that, Gavin left with a full yet heavy heart. The time when androids were free couldn't come fast enough for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**January 1st, 2029**

Gavin was at the store, getting alcohol to drink with his mom, because neither of them could make it on New Year's Eve with him being at work, and her being stuck at the hospital with a rush of people who came in, because some dumbass got drunk and drove on the highway, crashing into three cars, which caused five people to need surgery. Two of which, she had to preform as fast as possible, because they were short staffed. "Let's see...Mom doesn't like wine as much as I do, but I think she'll like this one." He said as he pulled a bottle from the shelf. "Oh, and here's our favorite beer! Damn, I'm surprised they have it in stock."

He went to check out, paid, got to his car, loaded the groceries in, and then received a text message from Nichole.

 **5:22 PM**  
Nichole: Hey, Gavin. Happy New Years Day!

 **5:24 PM**  
Gavin: Happy New Years Day, Nichole. How are you?

 **5:29 PM**  
Nichole: Losing my mind at the moment. Olivia and Chloe are currently trying to talk Elijah into upgrades.

 **5:30 PM**  
Gavin: Upgrades? For what?

 **5:32 PM**  
Nichole: The ability to eat and drink.

 **5:33 PM**  
Gavin: That would be...pretty fucking amazing.

 **5:34 PM**  
Nichole: I know. I'm the one that had the thought in passing as I watched him eat a cupcake last night. Once I said it, they couldn't leave it alone! I merely said I wish I could eat, and they took it, and ran away with it like children with scissors.

 **5:37 PM**  
Gavin: LOL! Did he say he would do it?

 **5:40 PM**  
Nichole: He's contemplating at the moment.

 **5:41 PM**  
Nichole: OMG, he said he'd get to work on it! Fucking Help, Gavin! They're menaces!

 **5:42 PM**  
Gavin: They're your sisters. Of course they're going to be menaces, and hey, at least if you're able to eat and drink, I'll be able to cook for the three of you when Elijah is away.

 **5:44 PM**  
Nichole: Perhaps...it's actually not too terrible of an idea.

 **5:47 PM  
** Gavin: Almost worth it, isn't it.

 **5:48 PM  
** Nichole: Don't you have some shopping to do?

 **5:49 PM  
** Gavin: HA! Yeah, heading over to my mom's now.

 **5:50 PM  
** Nichole: Did you tell her about us?

 **5:53 PM  
** Gavin: Yes, because she was wondering why I looked like I had been crying for hours. I told her, and it was quite the shock for her, but she promised to keep it a secret. When my mom keeps secrets, I mean she'd lie to a cop if she thought it would protect me. She's a force of nature!

 **5:55 PM  
** Nichole: I wish I could meet her.

 **5:56 PM  
** Gavin: She said the same thing about the three of you.

 **5:57 PM**  
Nichole: Really? That's sweet. One human down and only BILLIONS to go before humans see us as alive.

 **5:59 PM**  
Gavin: Someday, Nichole. Someday.

He continued to text Nichole, Chloe, and Olivia every day, asking them how they were, keeping them updated on current events, telling them when he needed to go to the hospital, because of occupational hazards, which really pissed the three of them off every time, he told them when Hank became a father, and they saw pictures of Gavin being allowed to hold little baby Cole, to which they 'Awed' as much as they could through text message. They also kept him up to date about Elijah and the upgrades he was creating. By May, Elijah had complete the eating and drink upgrade, and installed it into Nichole, Olivia, and Chloe. The only side effect was that they then required regular meals just like Elijah. They also said that Elijah decided he wouldn't release that upgrade until androids were free. He was hoping for a revolution, but when, they didn't know.

**October 31st, 2029**

**2:23 PM  
** Olivia: Do you want to see our outfits?

 **2:24 PM  
** Gavin: You mean costumes?

 **2:25 PM  
** Olivia: Yes!

 **2:25 PM  
** Gavin: Of course!

Two minutes after he sent that text, there was a group picture of them, obvious taken by Elijah, and they were wearing their signature colors that determined who was who. Olivia was wearing a vampire dress in black and red, Nichole was a siren with turquoise colored scale make-up all up and down her arms and partially her cheeks, and Chloe was dressed as queen that you might find in a fantasy novel. She had rich blue robes that were lined with gold, and her hair was braided at the sides before it came down in a pony-tail.

 **2:30 PM  
** Gavin: Beautiful! You all look beautiful, and since Chloe is dressed as a queen, I assume Elijah is dressed as a king?

A minute later, he received a picture of Elijah dressed in a matching king's costume

 **2:31 PM  
** Olivia: We're dressed up, because he decided to hold a charity at his home. Guess what the charity is for?

 **2:32 PM  
** Gavin: I have no clue. Tell me.

 **3:33 PM  
** Olivia: Foster Children.

The text message drew out a gasp and tears fell from his face.

 **3:35 PM  
** Gavin: Is that so? I'm glad.

 **3:37 PM  
** Olivia: I figured you might be. Nichole is going berserk about having to pretend to be like every other android, Chloe is being as patient as ever, while I...kind of just want to see how long Elijah lasts with other humans in his home.

 **3:38 PM  
** Gavin: You're cruel.

 **3:39 PM  
** Olivia: Am not. You take that back!

 **3:41 PM  
** Gavin: Nah, I don't think so. I suppose some people do want to watch the world burn, and you are one of those people.

 **3:45 PM  
** Olivia: Not the world...just...perhaps...Elijah's temperament. He invited the very people that forced him to resign. I suppose it's to 'prove' that he hasn't gone through with 'The Deviancy Project', because we were instructed to be just like all of the other androids. No eating, no drinking, no smiling, no feeling, and ALWAYS obeying an order unless it endangers Elijah, us, or another human. I want to see how long he lasts with the people HE invited into OUR home, when he sees what you've been telling us.

 **3:46 PM  
** Gavin: Olivia, don't do anything rash.

 **3:47 PM  
** Nichole: I'm going to kill him

 **3:59 PM  
** Gavin: That's murder, Nichole. Olivia's texting me right now.

 **4:00 PM  
** Nichole: Well, that's just fucking peachy isn't it! He gives us free will, and then he tells us to pretend we don't have it! Not only that, but to the people that would rather SELL us than let us LIVE!? And why the gap in text messages?

 **4:03 PM  
** Gavin: I'm sure he has his reasons, and I'm at work.

 **4:04 PM  
** Nichole: Oh, well...a killer has reason when he murders someone, too, but that doesn't make it good!

 **4:11 PM  
** Gavin: ...

 **4:14 PM  
** Nichole: Shit...sorry, Gav. Sorry. I just...UGH! He gets on my NERVES sometimes!

 **4:16 PM  
** Gavin: I know, but it buys you time. If others see you are the perfect androids, then they won't suspect a thing about the three of you being deviants. If CyberLife suspected the three of you for being deviants, I'm pretty sure the three of you would mysteriously go missing and never be found again.

 **4:18 PM  
** Nichole: I hate it when you're right, but to PRETEND to be perfect! One of these days, I'm going to strangle that man.

 **4:20 PM  
** Gavin: No you won't, because that would make Chloe cry. Besides, you love him, too. Not in the same way Chloe does, but you love him.

 **4:22 PM  
** Nichole: I'm running away to your house if one of them tries to touch me.

 **4:24 PM  
** Gavin: Would be glad to have you over any day, but then it risks Elijah knowing I'm alive, and it puts you at risk as a deviant.

 **4:26 PM  
** Nichole: I know.

 **4:38 PM  
** Gavin: How about the next time I'm over, I make some lasagna, okay? You can tell Elijah Chloe made it, since she LOVES to cook and bake, but in order to have some, you have to try your best to be good.

 **4:39 PM  
** Nichole: I was going to anyway.

 **4:40 PM  
** Gavin: It also means no texting me during the party. When you text, your LED turns yellow. Don't wanna risk that at the party.

 **4:41 PM  
** Nichole: ...fine. I'll text you after, though. Happy Halloween, Gavin.

 **4:44 PM  
** Gavin: Happy Halloween, Nichole.

 **4:50 PM  
** Chloe: Thank you for calming Nichole down.

 **4:52 PM  
** Gavin: Oh, no problem. No texting me when the party starts. Tell Olivia the same thing.

They kept in contact as much as possible, and the four of them felt their bond grow closer and more important as time went on. Gavin talked about how he admired Hank, how Hank was an incredible dad to Cole, and how Cole called him 'Uncle Gavin'. He mentioned how no one really understood their friendship, because they would trade insults back and forth so often. Then, he told them when Cole had died. That year, on Christmas, Gavin sobbed as his sisters held him, because not only could he not spend it with his brother, but Cole wouldn't have another Christmas. When he had to leave, he did, and they gave him kisses on the cheek, and 'love you's' as he left.

Hank spiraled, and Gavin noticed. When Fowler seemed so close to firing Hank, he put his neck out on the line, and stood up for him over and over again. Hank still had disciplinary warnings out of this world, but Fowler, being an old friend of Hank's, and with Gavin's words, just kept stacking it up and up.

**November 5th, 2038**

**10:05 PM**  
Chloe: They've sent out the deviant hunter.

 **10:09 PM**  
Gavin: What the fuck!?

 **10:14 PM**  
Chloe: His name is Connor. Remember the video I showed you about how Elijah was forced to resign? Well, they blamed him for the deviancy, but they couldn't do so officially without backlash, so they kept their promise and made him create Connor. He's different from the others. He's an investigative android. An android Detective if you will. He's being assigned to the DPD and Hank Anderson. He will hunt down deviants, destroy them, or bring them in alive. He's supposed to be extremely mission oriented.

 **10:21 PM**  
Gavin: Supposed to be?

 **10:26 PM**  
Chloe: As far as CyberLife is concerned, he is. Elijah created him to be as such, but he also wrote the virus into his generic code. It won't be like where we just became deviant, or like how the others pushed down their walls and broke through their programming. He was created AS a deviant, but CyberLife doesn't know that. He hid the deviancy code under layers and layers of strict programming. Connor will slowly become deviant, but he needs...to be pushed there. We're really relying on your so called 'anti-android' reputation.

 **10:28 PM**  
Gavin: If I make the deviant hunter go deviant, won't CyberLife retaliate against Connor?

 **10:40 PM**  
Chloe: Not necessarily. They'll take action, for certain, but Elijah built a special exit program for Connor. For the androids he personally created, like us, and Markus, whom I've told you about, he created an emergency exit program that cuts them off from CyberLife entirely. Almost as if they were destroyed in that moment. Connor is different. Connor will have his model number, but also his serial number. At the end of it, it will say '-51'. That number will change every time Connor dies. He's died 50 times already, but those memories were taken from him. He had to be tested so...Elijah tested him 50 times. 13 of those times...Connor didn't go deviant. So, he kept having to adjust the code. 14 times Connor became overly stressed and self-destructed. 5 times the deviancy virus and his coding created a malfunction in his voice, thirium pump, and audio receptors. 12 times Connor tried to hunt us. 4 times he mistook Elijah for a deviant android. 1 time he tested perfect in both deviant hunter and becoming a deviant, but once he became a deviant, his memories were gone. The final test was a full blown success, so he rebuilt a brand new Connor, and put the successful test inside of the one you'll see. All of those failed test runs happened with each test run. They never collided. That's 50 test runs, and the model you'll see is 51. Elijah created nine other models just in case, but he suspects that CyberLife will take his model of RK 800 and make an RK 900 if Connor should fail miserably in the deviancy cases. The problem with him having the deviancy virus in his system ALREADY, is that the more he interacts with deviants...talking to them, touching them, or being attacked by them, it accelerates him towards deviancy. We have to be careful, Gavin. He can't go deviant too soon. Elijah suspects big things are about to happen. I think so, too. I can't explain it but there's this weird...shift in the air. Be careful and don't let him deviate too soon. Help him deviate, of course, but not too soon.

 **10: 43 PM**  
Gavin: You texted me a fucking novel! Yeah, okay, I'll try my best. You know, anti-android members have been seen roughing up androids...I could do that for him going after you, Olivia, and Nichole.

 **10:46 PM**  
Chloe: Normally I wouldn't want you, too, but I'll actually appreciate it. Thank you, sweetie. He tried to punch Elijah in the stomach, so if you could do that for me...I'd be grateful, but don't hurt him too much.

 **10:47 PM**  
Gavin: I won't. I'll text you when I meet him.

As it turned out, it was later that night. "Gavin! I want you to go with the android, Anderson, and Miller into the interrogation room to interrogate the deviant. They're unpredictable, and there's no telling what it may try to pull after it stabbed a man twenty-eight times."

Gavin looked up and saw who Chloe must've been talking about, and his eyes widened. 'Well, FUCK!' He shouted in his mind as he stood up, looking up and down at Connor with an attempted scowl. _'Black hair, brown eyes, that body frame, freckles everywhere? Fuck! If Elijah didn't think I was dead, I would think he was trying to kill me! He's my type physically! What about mentally though...when he becomes deviant...NO! Bad Gavin! Focus!'_

"Hello, My name is Connor. I'm the android sent by CyberLife."

"Yeah, hi. I'm Gavin Reed, but you call me Detective Reed, got it?"

"Got it." He nodded.

Gavin tried not to stare, and just brushed past them and into the interrogation room. He took out his phone and texted Chloe while Hank went into the room with the android.

 **12:33 AM  
** Gavin: Okay, met Connor, and I have a problem.

 **12:35 AM  
** Chloe: What's wrong? Is he okay?

 **12:36 AM  
** Gavin: Oh, that's the fucking problem, you see. I'm gay, he's hot, and I'm supposed to punch him? I'm supposed to help him deviate? I'm supposed to keep my drool in my mouth!? There are A LOT of things wrong here for me, Chloe.

 **12:38 AM  
** Chloe: Well, the way I see it, you have three options. One, flirt with him and hit on him, risking you being our eyes and ears and everything anyone ever thought about you. Two, actually grow to hate him. Three, admire from afar, stick to the plan, and if a revolution DOES happen, and we win, then go get your man. Which one do you think I'm going to tell you to pick?

"Detective Reed, I think it would be wise for all of us to be focused on the interrogation, so that we learn something from the deviant." Connor had said, and Gavin realized he made a mistake when he asked Connor to call him Detective Reed, but that was another problem for another day.

"Yeah, fucking, yeah." He mumbled before he put his phone away. Gavin watched Hank attempt to interrogate the android and he quickly failed.

"We're wasting our time interrogating a machine! We're getting nothing out of it!" Hank shouted once he entered the observation room.

"'Could always try roughing it up a little. After all, it's not human." Gavin suggested, hoping to get a slight rise out of Connor.

"Androids don't feel pain. You'd only damage it and it wouldn't make it talk. Deviants also have a tendency to self-destruct when in stressful situations."

"Okay, smartass!" Gavin shouted. "What should we do then?"

"I could try questioning it."

Gavin laughed as he thought, _'Oh, yeah, just go ahead and put Connor in there! He'll just become a deviant faster!'_

"What have we got to lose." Hank breathed out. "Go ahead, suspects all yours."

 _'Wait...no!'_ Gavin thought as he briefly looked at Connor in pure worry.

Connor left, and then walked into the interrogation room. He looked at the files before sat down and seemed to look over the android across from him. "You're damaged." Connor said as he looked down at the android's arms. "Did your owner do that? Did he beat you?" He then slid the photos over to the deviant and opened it. "You recognize him? It's Carlos Ortiz. Stabbed, twenty-eight times." He moved the photo to reveal another. "THAT was written on the wall in his blood. You're accused of MURDER. You KNOW you're not allowed to endanger human life under any circumstances. Do you have anything to say in your defense?" Connor questioned, and again the android said nothing. Gavin was about to tell them to throw in the towel on this one, but then he heard Connor's voice become cold and dangerous. "If you won't talk, I'm going to have to probe your memory."

"NO!...No, please, don't do that! What..." The android asked as he looked to the window-mirror. "...What are they gonna do to me? They're gonna destroy me, aren't they?"

"They're going to disassemble you to look for problems in your biocomponents. They have no choice, if they want to understand what happened."

"Why did you tell them you found me? Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

"I was programmed to hunt deviants like you. I just accomplished my mission."

"I don't wanna die."

"Then talk to me." Connor urged softly.

"I...I can't!"

"I understand how you felt. You were overcome by anger and frustration. No one can blame you for what happened." When the android didn't talk, Connor continued. "Listen, I'm not judging you. I'm on your side. All I want is the truth." The android's silence continued, and Gavin KNEW that Connor was experiencing frustration, but his android coding must've been so powerful that he didn't even notice it for himself, which was a good thing at the moment since they didn't want him to deviate too soon. "If you remain silent, there is NOTHING I can do to help you. They're gonna shut you down for good! You'll be dead! Do you hear me!? DEAD!" Connor let out a sigh, which was such a human reaction when a human was about to admit defeat, but then the android spoke.

"He tortured me every day..." And from then on, they continued, and extracted an entire confession out of him, including something about strange writing on the bathroom walls and an offering to someone called rA9.

When the confession was done, Chris and Gavin moved to the door while Connor was trying to leave. He heard Hank follow them, and watched as Chris tried to get the android to move. "All right, let's go." Chris said as he uncuffed one wrist.

"Leave me alone!" The android spat in fear. "Don't touch me." He said as he jerked away from Chris and Gavin.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Gavin asked.

"You shouldn't touch it. It will self-destruct if it feels threatened."

"Stay out of this, got it!? No fuckin' androids gonna tell me what to do." Gavin argued, but if he got injured or wounded on the job and Nichole found out about before Gavin ever told her, that...that was the exception.

"You don't understand! If it self-destructs, we won't get anything out of it!"

 _'He's arguing with a human!'_ He thought before he spat, "I told you to shut your fucking mouth!" Gavin shouted back at Connor before he turned to Chris, who continued to struggle with the android. "Chris, you gonna move this asshole or what!?"

"I'm trying!"

"I can't let you do that!" Connor shouted as he shoved Chris to the side and away from the android. "Leave it alone, _NOW!_ " Gavin was stunned a bit by the pure emotion of rage and disappointment in Connor's voice, but he couldn't allow that emotion on his face.

Gavin yank his gun out and pointed it at Connor before he shouted, "I warned you, motherfucker!" Gavin growled.

"That's enough!" Hank warned.

"Mind your own business, HANK!" Gavin urged with a strict voice, because he knew that Hank didn't know why he was doing this. He didn't blame Hank in the slightest. This whole situation was fucked up, but he made a promise to his sisters that he would try his best, and dammit, he's going to do his damnedest.

Hank pulled out his own gun and pointed it at Gavin. "I said...that's enough."

Gavin looked back at Hank and then at Connor. "FUCK!" He knew when he cursed while agitated it sounded more like a sneeze, but he couldn't be bothered to care at the moment. He was mad that Connor was hot, he was mad that he was fighting a blush from the interrogation, and he was mad with how he had to treat Connor. "You're not gonna get away with it this time." He cursed one last time before he left the room.

 **1:01 AM**  
Gavin: Chloe...Connor got angry and pushed away a human to defend an android. I gave him orders to stop, to shut up, but he persisted, and became angry. What's more surprising...is that HANK of all people...defended Connor. I pointed a gun at Connor, and he pointed a gun at me.

 **1:03 AM**  
Chloe: Interesting. That could also become a problem. I know you're limited with your job, but try your best. Also, I apparently need to remind you that once an android goes deviant, they no longer go into stasis. They require sleep and when you text, it directly goes into my mind, waking me up.

 **1:04 AM**  
Gavin: Elijah hogged the bed again, didn't he?

 **1:05 AM**  
Chloe: The couch is manageable, and the guilt that will be on his face will be worth it.

 **1:07 AM**  
Gavin: Just crawl into bed with Nichole or Olivia.

 **1:09 AM**  
Chloe: Nichole is a cover thief and Olivia sleeps like a starfish. The couch is the best option for me. I'm going to try and get some more sleep. Goodnight, Gavin. Good luck with your work...both works.

 **1:12 AM**  
Gavin: Goodnight, Chloe. Love you.

 **1:13 AM**  
Chloe: Love you, too, you menace.

"Oh? Who's Chloe?" He heard Tina from behind him, and it caused him to jump with his phone fumbling in his hands.

"Tina! You BITCH! Don't sneak up on people like that!"

"You're a Detective...and you were scared by me asking a question? Oof, I knew the Detective position should've gone to me. So, who is she? A girlfriend?"

"No, that'd be impossible, because I'm ga-erm uh...ga...ining information from this person. That's right. Gaining information."

She blinked at him with a dropped jaw and her eyes lit up before she tackle hugged him. "I KNEW IT!" She squealed. "So, when did you come out? Did you talk to your mom? Did you tell anyone? Wait, who really is Chloe, then?"

"You know...some of those questions...are a bit invasive." He clutched his phone a bit tighter, and she immediately showed remorse.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just..."

"Nah, don't worry about it. Anyway, never really stayed in the closet. I knew I liked guys as soon as I laid my eyes on my first crush. I was a...bit of a late bloomer in the romance department. Anyway, went home and told mom, she asked me who the lucky guy was. Told her I had a crush on the guy down the street. He was seven years younger than me, but I wasn't an idiot. My heart was pounding and I couldn't stop blushing or tripping over my words around him. I was twenty-seven, he was twenty, but he ended up being a huge douche, though."

"Oh, like you?"

"Nah, I'm an honorable douche." He huffed out a laugh. "This guy liked to cheat on his boyfriends and girlfriends."

"Oh, Gavin, I'm sorry."

"Hey..." He laughed. "...don't be sorry for me. Be sorry for his mom. My Mother chewed his mother up one side and down the other about how she raised such an immoral young man, and that she understood if he was a handful, but allowing his destructive and heartbreaking behavior was cruel to him and to others."

"What happened to him?"

"Oh, he apologized to me profusely after his mother got a hold of him. We tried dating, but it didn't really work out, so we stayed friends. Eventually he even introduced me to his fiance. Then, he joined the DPD, and just a few months ago, I was named his baby's Godfather." Gavin looked over to his left where there was a cringing Chris. "Isn't that right, Chris?"

"One of these days, I'm going to kill you, Gav." Chris groaned.

"WHAT!?" Tina squealed a pitch only dogs should be able to hear, but Gavin's nearly broken eardrums picked it up just fine.

"Nah, you'd miss me too much." Gavin smirked and Chris groaned.

"Chris? Is he telling the truth?"

"Unfortunately. His mother is terrifying."

"Which is why I turned out such an upstanding citizen."

"Upstanding? Yeah right! Your fuse on your temper is shorter than my nails."

"Oh..." Chris began with a small victorious smile for some reason. "...I see she hasn't met the lightning beast that is your mother, has she?" Chris and Gavin laughed.

"No, she hasn't. Someday...she should."

"You know..." Chris began. "...I want to know who Chloe is, too."

"She's someone who's like a sister to me. Her...and her other two sisters. They spoil me rotten, but they're forces of nature, too. I cooked for them, and then quickly realized that I'd be cooking for them often. They're menaces, but I love them and they look after me. Anyway, I have to get home. My dog won't feed himself."

"You have a dog?" Tina asked. "I figured you as more of a cat person."

"Ah, well, I like cats, too, but I have a pitbull at home that starts to become a little drama queen if I'm gone for too long."

"Awe! I want to meet her someday."

"Perhaps you can." Gavin nodded as he thought, _'I wonder if Connor would like to meet her someday.'_ He waved goodbye, and looked forward to seeing Connor the next day. He would have the android give him a coffee, and if he said he only took orders from Hank, he'd punch him, and if he gave him the coffee, he'd knock it out of his hands. His mind made up, he went home and had a peaceful night's sleep after feeding Skully, his dog.


	3. Chapter 3

**November 9th, 2038**

After the scene in the break room, where he did end up punching Connor in the stomach, the next time he saw him was at the Eden Club, but only briefly.

Eventually everything pretty much blew up. The news media, the message that the android had delivered, and from how Hank was reacting, he got the news that they were off the case, and that the FBI would be taking over.

He sat down at his desk, just as they left the Fowler's office, and he noticed a look of disappointment on Connor's face. Then, wonder of wonders, Connor doesn't go to sit at a chair or bring it around, he sits on Hank's desk. "We could've solved this case! We just needed more time!"

Hank looked bothered about more than just losing a case. Gavin hadn't seen Hank that bothered since...Cole's...accident. Gavin's eyes widened as he noticed Hank's expression towards Connor. He saw Connor like a son. "So, you're going back to CyberLife?"

"I have no choice. I'll be deactivated and analyzed to find out why I failed."

"What if we're on the wrong side, Connor?" Hank asked, which dumbfounded Gavin even further. "What if we're fighting against people who just want to be free?"

"When the deviants rise up, there will be chaos. We could've stopped it, but now it's too late."

"When you refused to kill that android at Kamski's place..."

_'WHAT THE FUCK!?'_

"...You put yourself in her shoes. You showed empathy, Connor. Empathy is a human emotion."

"I don't know why I did it..." He eyed Connor to see what else he would say. "I'm not programmed to say things like this, but...I really appreciated working with you. With a little more time, who knows...we might've even become friends."

 _'So CLOSE to being deviant!'_ Gavin inwardly groaned. 'Just go deviant already!'

"Well, well, here comes Perkins, that motherfucker. Sure don't waist any time at the FBI."

"We can't give up!" Connor said in a determined manner. "I know the answer is in the evidence we collected. If Perkins takes it, it's all over."

"There's no choice! You heard Fowler, we're off the case."

Connor rushed off the desk. "You've got to help me Lieutenant. I need more time so that I can find a lead in the evidence we collected. I know the solution is in there!"

"Listen, Connor..."

"If I don't solve this case, CyberLife will destroy me. Five minutes. It's all I ask."

'Androids shouldn't be asking for anything. Now, he just needs that extra push to deviate, but what was that bullshit about not killing an android at Elijah's?' He took his phone out and texted Chloe.

 **4:47 PM  
** Gavin: What's this about Connor NOT killing an android at Kamski's place?

 **4:48 PM  
** Chloe: Oh...I uh...didn't text you, because I didn't want to worry you, but Elijah used me as a test. Connor passed with flying colors, and Elijah gave him a warning and a bit of advice. Don't be mad at him. I wasn't. It was actually my idea.

Gavin wanted to reply to that, but he heard Hank shouting, and he looked up to see him punch an FBI agent in the jaw. _'Holy shit! Wait...where's Connor? Evidence room probably.'_ During the altercation, Gavin hid near the cells to see if Connor had walked into the archive room, and as soon as he got there, he watched the android walk through the door, so he followed. "Hey, Connor! I'm talking to you, asshole! We don't need any plastic pricks around here, or didn't anybody tell you?"

"I'm registering the evidence in my possession, but don't worry, I'm going to leave."

 _'Okay, now he's a sassy motherfucker, too!?'_ Gavin thought for a brief moment before Connor continued.

"Though, I'm certainly going to miss our bromance."

 _'WHAT THE EVER LOVING FUCK!?'_ He shouted in his brain before holding up his gun to Connor. "You son of a bitch!" Seeing his gun pointed at Connor hurt his chest, so he decided to play it off as a joke. "Pa-KAH!" He said as he lifted the pistol up. "Go on, get a fucking move on." If he moved just a bit closer...but Connor wasn't a deviant yet, and that wasn't something he should be thinking about. "Prick...Fucking androids!"

 **4:51 PM**  
Gavin: Connor is going in the evidence room. He showed so much emotion a few minutes ago, and now he's going to the evidence room. He's so close to breaking his coding, but when I held a gun up to him, it hurt.

**4:52 PM**

Chloe: Gavin, I think you may actually have to shoot him to break the last bit of his coding. I think he's looking for Jericho. If he finds it, then the FBI will likely follow him. Don't ask how I know that, but they will.

 **4:53 PM**  
Gavin: If this doesn't work, I'm blaming you.

 **4:53 PM**  
Chloe: That's fair. Afterwards, we can talk about why it hurts your chest to hold a gun to him.

 **4:54 PM**  
Gavin: Oh, I think I know the reason. It hurts more than it would if I held it to an innocent person, I keep thinking about him, I find him attractive, and I keep thinking what might happen between me and him after he deviates. Yeah, I think I know. Just thought love at first sight was a fairy tale thing. Guess not.

With that, he went into the evidence room and saw Connor deactivate an android he apparently reactivated. He held his pistol up and pointed it at the back of Connor's head. "I've been dreaming about this since the first second I saw you..." He shouted while he thought, _'Alone...in a room...but not like this.'_

"Don't do it, Gavin."

_'Shit...I'm gone...him saying my name like that!'_

"I've know how to stop the deviants!"

"You're off the case, and now, it's going to be definitive." When Connor moved, he shot, but then quickly advanced to where Connor hid. When Connor took his gun, it quickly became a one sided fight, that ended up with his vision going black as he passed out, falling to the floor.

* * *

**November 18th, 2038**

When he came to, he woke up in what was obviously a hospital room, and his head was thrumming with a fading in and out pain. He looked around and found Tina talking to someone with the door open. "...see you."

"Why would he want to see me, Tina? I'm the one that put him here."

"For the reason I JUST told you, Connor."

"Connor?" He asked as he sat up.

"He's awake now, and he heard you." Tina said fiercely.

"Fine..."

"I'll leave the two of you alone." She said as soon as Connor entered the room, and then she left.

Gavin took a look at Connor and saw that he was wearing a blue shirt, a brown jacket, black jeans, and dark brown boots. "Hey, Connor."

"Hello, Detective Reed."

"Oof, now we're back to formal names? Come on, you kicked my ass fair and square. You can call me by my name again."

"I put you in here. Why aren't you mad at me?" Connor asked with a sigh as he sat down in a nearby chair.

"Well, to be fair, wasn't very mad at you in the first place. How long have I been here?"

"To my understanding...a week and two days. You've been in and out of it from what Tina said. You've also...mumbled my name...frequently in your sleep."

"Oh, well..." He draped an arm over his eyes. "...that's a bit embarrassing." There was a knock on the door, which confused them both, so he sat the rest of the way up and said, "Come in."

Almost without warning, Chloe, Nichole, and Olivia walked through. Chloe was wearing a blue sweater, blue jeans, and black running shoes. Nichole was wearing a black form-fitting sweater underneath a turquoise T-shirt, black jeans, and brown and black furry boots. Olivia was wearing a red sweater, a crimson colored jacket, black sweatpants, and red and black sneakers. "What the-?" Connor began, but Gavin quickly interrupted him.

"Chloe, Nichole, and Olivia? What are the three of you doing here?"

"We heard you were in the hospital, dumbass." Nichole huffed out as she crossed her arms.

"I'm to blame." Chloe told her sisters. "I told him to shoot Connor." Chloe explained. "I'm sorry, Gavin...and Connor."

"You what!?" Connor asked in pure disbelief.

"So, how was the fight?" Olivia asked bouncing up and down. "Was it awesome? Did you actually shoot? Did he take your gun and tried to shoot you?"

"Fuck, you're still a menace, Olivia. I'm doing fine, thanks for either of you asking!"

"Well, we wouldn't be here if weren't wondering if you were okay." Nichole said with a slight smile.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on? You're...the androids from Elijah's place, but how do you know Gavin?"

"Oh, we've known him for years." Olivia said with a cheery grin. "He broke into Elijah's place, and planned on waiting for him so that he could talk to him, because apparently they're related, and-"

Chloe slapped the back of Olivia's head as she scolded, "Olivia, watch what you say!"

"Loud mouth!" Nichole groaned.

"Wait..." Connor said with a furrowed brow as he turned to look at Gavin. "...you're related to Elijah Kamski? You don't even have the same last name."

"We did...once." Gavin said. "Fuck...my head hurts."

Nichole took out a needle from her sleeve and waved it at Gavin. "Well, good thing I swiped this."

"Why do you have that?" Chloe asked with an unamused expression.

"What? He's been out cold for a week and two days. Figured he would want some pain meds, I scanned the halls as we walked, and there happened to be a needle-"

"-Go sneak it back." Chloe sighed.

"Nice try, Nichole." Olivia whispered.

"Ugh! No fun!" Nichole complained before she left. A minute later, she came back, and with a doctor.

"Are you his androids?"

"We're not anyone's androids anymore, ma'am." Nichole deadpanned.

"Ah...yes...so I saw. Good for all of you. I just meant...you're all here to visit him..."

"He's like a brother to us." Olivia said fondly. "He's looked after us whenever our owner was away. Now, our owner lets us go out whenever we please and let's us do whatever we want as long as it doesn't break any human laws."

"That sounds nice, and you?" She asked Connor.

"Oh, I'm just a friend." Connor said with a slightly nervous smile.

"I see. Well, I'll give him his pain medication, and then I'll leave the five of you alone. We have a thirium station in the break room for the androids that were here before the revolution. Feel free to use it."

"Thank you, ma'am. We will." Chloe said with a pleasant smile.

Once she left, Connor looked at him in confusion. "What happened that made your last name change from Kamski to Reed?"

"Okay, long-story-short, mine and Elijah's parents were hardcore serial killers. One day, when we decided that we were finally going to run away, we started making a plan. Our parents found it, and our mom brought out a knife. Said she was going to solve our fanciful ideas once and for all. After she cut Elijah, she was aiming for me, but our dad apparently had a a better idea. He said that Elijah was wounded enough, and what would hurt us more is if we were separated for a whole month. Our mom liked that idea so, she pulled him away, but our dad pulled me. I fought him, he shot me, and knocked me unconscious. Next thing I knew, I was in a hospital, a week had apparently gone by before I woke up, and then I was given to a woman who wanted to foster children. I had no memory of who I was or what happened to me, but I ended up being her only foster child, because we had this kind of...connection. It was like she was meant to be my mom. So, she adopted me, and I took her last name. A gunshot and a child screaming woke up my memories. I eventually gathered the courage to try and see my brother, and that's when I met these three. It was 2028 at the time. Elijah thinks I'm dead, and we've never told him I'm not, because when I met these three, they had already been deviant."

"So..." Connor looked at Chloe, alarmed, and with a crimson red LED. "...when Kamski made me point the gun at you..."

"That was my idea to be perfectly honest. I had a feeling you would show up and brought the test up as an idea to Elijah. He downloaded my entire consciousness and personality to a USB drive before hand and he had another of my same model on standby just in case you actually shot me, but yes. We were all deviants and still are. It was the three of us in that room with you."

"To be honest...I was scared you were actually going to shoot her." Nichole said sadly. "It wasn't until AFTER you left that she told us about her idea, and I was pissed. Still am a bit, but meh...she's alive and you're a deviant, just like we wanted."

"Who...is we?"

"Elijah, us, and Gavin. Gavin has been helping us by keeping an eye on you."

"So...you're a deviant now, eh? Good for you." Gavin grinned at him.

"I...am so confused." Connor stated.

"Elijah wanted a revolution. Let me show you." Chloe said before she showed him what she had shown Gavin about when he was forced to resign.

When the video was over, Connor was speechless. "Connor, you okay?" Gavin asked.

"He...WANTED us to live...but...what about me?"

"He created you just as he promised them he would, but he made sure that you would be created as a deviant with layers upon layers of official coding." Olivia answered. "Forty-nine tests were done until ONE had the results he wanted. He then reset you after you had deviated, and named your official model RK 800, your serial number, but with a '-51' at the end. Don't ask about the other forty-nine. You don't want to know."

"Well, that explains a few things, then, but...why be an ass to me if you wanted me to deviate?"

Gavin couldn't help it, he laughed aloud at that. "Oh! Boy! Can't deny I was an ass, but hearing you say it! Damn! Okay...well, it was part of the plan. Believe me, I was anti-android before, but then I met these three. I broke into their creator's home, said I was his long lost, and thought-to-be-dead brother, and they welcomed me with open arms after a conversation or two. Kind of hard to stay anti-android after that. So, I had to pretend with you. We wanted you to deviate, but not too soon. I was sort of...their spy in a way. Worked out, I see. So, who broke your coding?"

"Well..." Connor said with a broken voice, and no one could blame him. Not only had he become deviant, but his world flipped upside down with words from Chloe, Nichole, Olivia, and Gavin. "...a large amount of it had to do with Hank. I...I'm not entirely sure, but...that connection you spoke about having with a woman who wasn't originally your mother...I think I had that with Hank. I think...he's become like a father figure. I live with him now, but...anyway...when I went to Jericho, I found Markus, the deviant leader, and he asked me if I had any doubts, and I did. Many. Then...a red wall...of some sort...appeared in front of me, and I tore it down. We then had to escape and they had to blow up Jericho, because the FBI followed me."

"Good. Chloe, did you convince Elijah to take down CyberLife?"

"Yes, I did actually." She smiled. "He goes to court with them in an hour. He visited the president three days ago, and showed her everything with Markus there. She's going to be at the court as well. The lawyers don't know what to do with CyberLife, considering there is video evidence of them, but everything should be in our favor. Even if they try to tamper with the evidence, and try to get rid of it, I still have it and I've given the video to Nichole and Olivia, so that one of them could pose as me if needed."

"That's good. Maybe...since Jericho was blown up, CyberLife tower could be New Jericho. It would be ironic and fitting."

"I'll tell him." Nichole smirked. "It'll be a big 'fuck you' to all of CyberLife."

"Whoever goes to court, can you record it for me?" Olivia asked. "I want to watch their faces when they realized they're screwed beyond belief and...Karma always looks so beautiful when it happens to someone else."

Connor's eyes widened at them as his smile grew. "So, you really were deviants for ten years?"

"Technically twelve for me." Chloe stated, "But for them, yes, ten years. When Elijah wins in court, he'll also be releasing an upgrade that he's going to have mass produced for any androids that want it."

"Which is?" Connor asked.

"The ability to eat and drink." Gavin replied with a confident expression. "Trust me, they eat and drink, too! When I cook for them, they pick the dishes clean before we actually wash the dishes."

"Not our fault you make an amazing lasagna." Nichole shrugged.

"No, but it IS his fault that Olivia can't stop baking sweets." Chloe remarked as she leaned over to look at Olivia.

"Guilty as charged." Olivia laughed.

"Well, we better go. We can see you're in capable hands, and if he turns out NOT to be capable hands, we'll come take care of him." Nichole said as she reached for the door.

"Oh! Bags, shovels, gloves, and bleach!?" Olivia giggled.

"Okay, you're grounded from crime shows for a week." Chloe sighed.

"NO FAIR!" Olivia groaned.

They left as Nichole and Chloe laughed at the same time, "Deal with it".

When the door closed, Connor looked at Gavin and crossed his arms with a half smile. "So, the great Gavin Reed, anti-android member of the DPD, was actually a secret spy for three androids, and is the long lost and thought-to-be dead brother of Elijah Kamski. That's...a lot to take in. Oh, and not only that, but I may be allowed to eat and drink at some point!"

"Perhaps he'll even make it to where you can feel physically."

"Oh, I can already do that. When I deviated, I was able to feel temperature, pressure, water, snow, and even pain."

"That's incredible!" Gavin said in awe, but then he was reminded that he held a gun up to Connor twice. "Listen, Connor...I'm sorry for my behavior."

"To my understanding there is nothing to be sorry for. You were trying to help me, weren't you?" Gavin nodded his head and Connor uncrossed his arms so that he could rest them on his legs and hold his hands together. "I should be thanking you."

"Don't fucking know why." Gavin sighed as he laid down in his bed. "Fuck, I'm tired! Shit! What was in that medicine."

"To put it simply...things that would make you drowsy. I'll leave you be, Gavin. Your secret is safe with me, and so is theirs until shown or told otherwise."

"Thank you. Goodnight, Connor. See you at work."

"Oh, I won't be at work. Not until Markus convinces those that need to be convinced...that androids should be able to have jobs of their choosing."

"Oh, well, you said you live at Hank's?"

"Yes, what does that have to do with-"

"-I live next door, and my mom lives next door to me. My house is to the right of Hank's."

"Are you..." Connor began with an unsure tone. "...inviting me over?"

"Hmm...don't remember asking you to come over. Just stated a fact, tin-can." Gavin could see that Connor knew he didn't mean that name unkindly, so he continued, "Just saying, I put a lot of fucking effort into attempting to help you deviate, maybe...I dunno...we could actually get to know each other."

"I...uh..." Connor's voice sounded strained and shocked to Gavin's ears, and he tried to hide his sad disappointment as he patiently waited for Connor to continue. "...This...is most definitely a lot to take in. So, much has happened since my activation, and...and...just in the past hour or so..."

"I understand. I'll give you some time to think about it. I know I've given you no reason to trust me, but you can ask Chloe, Nichole, or Olivia anything."

"Yes...Olivia texted me their numbers and said as much." Connor stated with a furrowed brow. "I um...I must be heading back."

"Wait! What happened to Hank? I mean...he punched an FBI agent in the nose."

"Oh, well, interesting you should ask, actually. Hank remembered something that Perkins had said to us at the news station that didn't sit quite well with him, and he knew that Perkins was hiding something. Something that he knew about Hank. I thought it had to do with the case at hand, because it was when Markus and the others sent out their message, but he asked Hank if he was sure he wanted an android around after what happened. Apparently...Perkins had his own file of disciplinary warnings that almost rivaled Hank's. Not only that, but...on a case the FBI had to come in and help the DPD work, they named Hank first in the file of solving the case...before they named Perkins. This pissed Perkins off, so he went drinking. While drunk...his truck skidded on a sheet of ice and crashed into Hank's car."

"What the fuck!? That was Perkins!?" Gavin hissed as fury boiled in his soul. "He's the bastard responsible for Cole's death!?"

At that Connor's eyes widened in astonishment. "You...knew about Cole?"

"Of course I did. Hank and I are friends, and Cole used to call me Uncle Gavin. Don't know why. We weren't related in the slightest, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it."

"You two are...friends?" Connor snorted out a laugh, which he tried and miserably failed to hide with his hand. "You certainly don't act like it."

"Yeah, that's what everyone says, but that's just how our friendship works. Goodnight, Connor."

"Goodnight...Gavin." Connor said with a curious and unsure expression as he left, leaving Gavin to slip back into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**November 20th, 2038**

When he was cleared to go home, he couldn't have gotten home fast enough, stupid slow taxi. However, when he got there, he saw his mother waiting for him, standing there with her arms crossed. "Ah...Hey, Mom." He said as he took in her appearance. She was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with roses around the v-neck part of the collar, a pink, black, and orange skirt, and the flip-flops that she always wore no matter how cold it was outside. Her dark brown eyes practically glared over-protective-mother-daggers at him while her black hair was in a braid was tied with an orange butterfly-clip hair tie. "How um...how have you been?"

"How have I been, he asks." She muttered with an irritated breath as she started tapping her foot. "How do you THINK, I am! My son is working one day, and then in the hospital I work at the very next!? Not even the next day, but the same day he's supposed to be working. You were unconscious, you didn't call, text, or anything! Not even when you woke up! How do you think I am, Gavin!?"

"I...take it...you're doing well?" He asked once he was able to stop in front of her.

She kept her furious expression as she rolled her eyes and let out an agitated sigh. "Don't do that again! You wake up in the hospital you call me! I was swamped with all that revolution business!"

"I'm sorry, Mom. Come inside, and I'll make some baked potato soup?"

"Already made it for when you'd get home. I had the hospital notify me when you would get out, and when they told me today, I used the key I have for your house and started cooking. Let's go inside, and you can take a REAL shower...and after, you can tell me what stupid thing you did to get knocked unconscious at work, and who I need to aim my sandals at!"

"Yes, ma'am." Gavin laughed as he followed her inside.

As soon as the door was closed, he was greeted by his dog. "He missed you." His mother said as she sat down and started to flip through the channels on his TV.

"Did you miss me, Skully? Have you been a good boy for grandma?"

"He has NOT! He chewed up my favorite sandals!"

"The one with the-"

"-The one with the ROSES!"

"Uh-huh..." Gavin said as he glared at his dog disapprovingly. "...We don't chew on grandma's sandals."

Skully whimpered as he walked away with a sulking tail between his legs. "Good!" His mother said with a short nod. Gavin smiled as he put his stuff down and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Once he was finally in the shower, he allowed the hot water to melt away his aches that he gained from laying in a hospital bed. He then started to think about if Connor was a self cleaning model, or if he had to take showers like Chloe, Nichole, and Olivia. 'What the fuck?' He thought as he slowly reached for his shampoo bottle. "Why am I thinking about him now?" He whispered to himself even though he knew the answer. "Heh...I really am hopelessly in love aren't I?" He asked the quiet of the room as he started lathering his air with cinnamon and apple scented shampoo.

His thoughts wandered to the different expression he had seen Connor make, and wondered if he could see a real smile pointed his way. He wondered how he might react to such a thing, and then he remembered that he basically told Connor that he wanted to know him. "Fucking meds." He groaned as he washed the shampoo from his hair. "Making me say sappy shit!" He wanted to be mad at the meds, and he cursed them for a good while in the shower, before he came to the realization that he wasn't lying about wanting to get to know him more. He wanted to know more about him while he was on his mission to help deviate him, but then it presented a new problem for when he would go back to work in two days. He wouldn't need to be an ass anymore, and more importantly, he didn't want to. It was exhausting to be an ass to the one person you didn't want to be an ass to.

After he washed his body, and allowed the suds to travel down his body while the hot water melted away more of his anxieties, he grabbed a towel to dry his hair and eventually wrap it around his waist. He heard the doorbell ring, and wondered who it could possibly be. "I'll get it!" His mother said, which told him he had exactly three seconds to get out of view of whoever was at the door.

He rushed to his room, nearly slipping on the hardwood floor, and he quickly worked to get dressed. "Hello..." He paused mid-motion when he was attempting to put on a blue and green plaid pair of pajama pants. He knew that voice. "...My name's Connor. I live next door..."

"Oh! You're that handsome android on TV!" His mother said with delight, but it caused Gavin some mortification.

"You must be Gavin's mother. It's a pleasure to meet you." He heard Connor say.

"A pleasure to meet you as well. Come in, won't you?"

 _'NO! WHY!?'_ He inwardly whined as he finished putting on his clothes.

"Thank you, but isn't this Gavin's house? I should really have his permission before entering it."

 _'Thank God!'_ Gavin cheered victoriously as he slipped a blue t-shirt on.

"Nonsense. I'm his mother, and he owes me for worrying me so much."

_'FUCK! FINE!'_

"Well...then thank you." He heard footsteps and then the door closed behind him. There was a happy woof and then a thud.

"Skully!" He heard his mother scold.

"He's quite alright." Connor laughed out, and it was music to Gavin's ears. "I like dogs. Always have. He's just excited to see people, aren't you, boy?"

Gavin decided to leave his room, because if he didn't, he would be yanked out, by his mother pulling on his ear, likely telling him it was rude to hide from company. "Hey, Connor." When Connor looked up at him, a curious thing happened. The android began to blush blue. 'Huh...what does he have to be embarrassed about?'

"Hello, Gavin. You um...invited me to come over, or at the very least...implied that it would be okay if I did. I'm sorry to intrude."

"It's not an intrusion." His mother replied with a knowing smile that gave Gavin a sinking feeling.

_'Shit...I'm in for a talk later.'_

"I'll leave the two of you alone. I came here to make dinner for Gavin, I've done so, and now I'll go home."

_'A LONG talk later.'_

She left, and Connor stood up to rub the back of his neck. "If you um...want me to go, I can." Connor said nervously.

"Well, it would help me to know why you're here other than the invitation. Usually there's a reason why someone wants into another person's house."

"Right, I uh...want to get to know you, too." The answer surprised Gavin to such a degree that all he could do was wave his hand to the couch, motioning for Connor to sit.

"Have you uh...been given the upgrade to eat and drink, yet?"

"Yes. It was offered to me yesterday, and I left Hank's house to go get it from Elijah. Olivia told me it was best if I didn't mention your name, so I didn't."

"Thanks for that. Well, my mom made some baked potato soup. I'll get you a bowl. Give me a sec." Gavin moved to the kitchen as his mind tried to contemplate the situation.

Once he got them both a bowl of soup, he sat down. "Thank you." Connor said before he took a spoonful. Connor's eyes widened at the taste and he smiled at Gavin. "Wow! That's delicious!"

"My mom makes it better than I do, but she taught me how to make it."

"I think it might taste better because she made it." Connor supplied.

"Oh really?" Gavin asked after swallowing a spoonful. "Already doubting my culinary capabilities?"

"No. Hank and I did an experiment after I received the upgrade. We cooked the same dish, and decided whose tasted better. To him mine tasted better, but to me, his tasted better. So, I think it tastes better depending on who makes it for us."

"Huh...so...I know it's blunt to ask, but how's deviancy going for you?"

Connor looked down at his bowl after he slowly set it down on the coffee table. "Well...it's difficult to express. There are times when I am so joyful and in awe of the things I can experience and there are other times where..."

"...you wish you couldn't feel a thing?" Gavin asked as he set his bowl down, his eyes never leaving Connor.

"Exactly! I tried to explain it to Hank, but he said I was just getting used to it. That everything will even out in time."

"Yeah, it never really did for him, though. It might not ever for you. I know it never did for me after I got my memories back from my childhood. No one ever gets used to emotions, because new things happen every day, but you can learn how to deal with them."

"Hmm..." Connor chuckled out as he turned to look at Gavin with narrowed eyes. "...are you sure you chose the right profession, Gavin? You could've been a therapist."

"I like my job, thank you very much." He scoffed before picking his bowl back up. "So..." Gavin started after a few spoonfuls. "...does Hank know you're here?"

"Yes, he does. He was actually the one that convinced me to come over."

Gavin's heart stuttered in a brief moment of panic. 'Does Hank know how I feel about him?' He swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded his head. "Is that so? Why?"

"Oh, well, I told him that I visited you in the hospital, and I didn't tell him much, but I told him that you said you wanted to get to know me more. He caught on to the fact that I wasn't telling him everything, and I said it wouldn't be right since I was trusted with something you told me. He had this weird...smile. Almost as if he KNEW something I didn't. He then asked me if I was going to take you up on that offer."

"What did you say?"

"I said I wanted to, but wasn't sure if it would be appropriate considering how everything had changed, how everything WILL change, and the fact that I knocked you unconscious and made you stay in the hospital."

"I shot you. You defended yourself, and besides, I'm alive."

"Yes...which...was something I wanted to ask you about." Connor clasped his hands together in concentration, seemingly trying to find the right words to say. "When...will you tell your brother that you're alive? The revolution is over, you don't have to pretend to be anti-android anymore, and I'm sure he would be overjoyed to-"

"-He wouldn't." Gavin interrupted sadly. "He wouldn't be overjoyed to find out, because that is a LONG time to think that his brother has been dead the entire time. A brother...a TWIN brother that he had a connection with like no one else. All my life...while my memories were missing...I felt like there was a part of me that was missing. A half of me...a half of my soul...that was just...gone...or...incomplete. My mother tried to tell me that perhaps I was longing for my soulmate, because she believes in that kind of thing. I said it wasn't that simple, and she laughed, saying that if I thought having a soulmate was simple, that perhaps I'm missing a family member I was close to. When I got my memories...she was absolutely right, and it made the 'missing' feeling...hurt ten times worse. I HAD to see him again. I never told her about him. About who my brother was."

"So...you broke into his home..."

"...and met Chloe, Nichole, and Olivia. Triplets that look alike..."

"...but couldn't be more different." Connor grinned.

"Yeah." Gavin smiled with a nod as he watched Connor pick his bowl back up and start to eat again. "Every Christmas, Elijah apparently gets drunk and miserable, because he thinks it's just another Christmas without me. He has that missing feeling, too. A sense of...wrong...that needs to be fixed, but I can't just walk right up to him and say, 'Hey, Elijah! My name's Gavin! You know...the brother that you thought our dad killed?' It...would be a nightmare."

"Chloe could vouch for you."

"I know she could. Hell, I know YOU could, but we barely know each other now. We used to know EVERYTHING about each other. We knew our favorites, our dislikes, our hopes, our dreams, and if one of us felt lonely, all we would need is to hug each other and a kiss on the forehead. They say twins have their own language, well...our language was contact. A lot of times, we were told to stay silent, and our parents NEVER acted like they loved us...so we loved each other with hugs, pats, and forehead kisses."

"I think you should see him. I think...as much as it MIGHT hurt...that if you don't try...knowing what you know, you're actively breaking his heart. I see how Hank is EVERY DAY without Cole. When I first visited his home...it was to go to the Eden Club...and he passed out before he would've 'Won' a game of Russian Roulette. I see how he is with Cole's death. If what you're saying is true and he is still struggling with 'your death', then you are only breaking his heart more and more."

Gavin took in Connor's words, and he wanted to be mad. He wanted to be hateful, spiteful, and angry that someone DARED to say he was breaking his brother's heart, but he couldn't. Connor was right. He saw ONE video of how Elijah was at Christmas. "Well...as much as I hate to admit it...you're right. I'll tell him. I'll go over on Christmas Day before he has the opportunity to get drunk, and I'll tell him. It'll be a good way to get him to enjoy Christmas again. It's my favorite Holiday, and that's why he gets so drunk that day."

"I can be there if you like."

"No offense...but we barely know each other, Connor." Gavin sighed as he looked up at Connor.

"Then, let's get to know each other until then. Who knows, we might even become friends."

 _'Or more...'_ He thought hopefully before he said, "Alright, then. I don't like Jazz. It made me so mad when Hank would put in a Jazz CD in his old ass car when I would go to crime scenes with him."

"Well, we can at least agree on that." Connor grinned before he finished the last spoonful of soup in his bowl. "I like Heavy Metal."

"Oof...it depends on the day with me. Honestly, I'm a Queen fan."

"Queen is not a genre of-"

"-Queen is their own genre." Gavin said as he put his bowl down so he could cross his arms. "I also happen to like rock and Disney songs." Connor snorted out a laugh as he tried to cover his mouth. "Oh? What are you laughing about?"

"Sorry, it's just...I didn't expect you to say that. I apologize."

"You are forgiven." Gavin said with a sarcastic upturn of his nose, before he calmly smiled at Connor.

"Now who's a smartass?" Connor asked.

Gavin gave a mischievous smirk before he texted his mother that Connor was the one who knocked him unconscious. "...there."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, just wait for it." Gavin grinned.

A minute later, his mother unlocked the door and threw her good sandal at Connor's head. "OW! What was that for!?"

His mother moved to pick up her sandal, and once she had it, she waved it Connor. "You know what you did. Now, you boys have a nice night." She left and locked the door behind her.

"Um...what just happened?"

"I told her YOU were the one that knocked me unconscious and put me in the hospital. She came in and threw her good sandal at you. That means she likes you."

"What part of ANY of that indicates she likes me!?" Connor wondered with a dropped jaw and a furrowed brow.

"She used her good sandal." Gavin said simply with a grin and a shrug. He then heard Connor's phone go off. He watched as Connor read his phone before letting out a sigh. "Who was it?"

"It's Hank. He needs help with Sumo. Apparently while he was walking him, Sumo decided to roll around in some mud. I have to go."

"Okay. I'll see you later, okay? Ask Nichole, Chloe, or Olivia for my number, tell them I said you could have it, and if they ask for a code word of proof, the code word is pixie vampire unicorn."

"What on earth kind of code word is that!?"

"It's the code word we came up with when the other needed to provide proof, reassurance, or if one of us needed help. A pixie is Chloe's favorite mythical creature, a Vampire is Nichole's, and a unicorn is Olivia's."

"A unicorn? For Olivia? Sounds...a bit too pretty."

"It's because it's a horse that can stab people with a headbutt."

"Ah." Connor nodded. "That fits a bit more to what I've figured out about Olivia's personality. Yes, you will see me later. Perhaps I'll even be allowed to come back soon." Connor left the house, and Gavin was left to his thoughts on how others might react to his new treatment of Connor when the android would eventually be allowed to return to work.

* * *

**November 23rd, 2038**

When Gavin walked in, he saw Tina and Chris talking to each other. "Hey!" Tina called out once she saw him. "Look who finally gets to come back to work! Curious that you and him are back at work on the same day."

"Who's back?" Gavin asked, but then he saw Connor leave the break room with a cup of coffee. "He's back?" Gavin asked with widened eyes.

"Gavin, come on, you're not seriously going to be afraid of him now, are you?" Chris asked.

"Believe it or not, guys, I'm not afraid of him. I'm just shocked he's back."

"It was announced yesterday by that android Markus, and the president. The first thing that would be equal for androids, would be to have jobs, and receive equal pay to that job. So, he'll get paid what you get paid. He's a Detective now."

"Is that so?" He whispered before he walked away.

"Gavin, where are you going?" He heard Tina ask, but he couldn't be bothered with her. He walked up to Connor's desk, and he noticed Hank wasn't there.

"Congratulations on the job, Connor." Then entire precinct halted to a stop by his words, but he ignored it. "How does it feel to be back?"

Connor looked up at him and smiled, "I could ask the same of you, Gavin..." At that, there were a few gasps of shock and some mutterings. "...but currently...it feels good to be where I belong. It may have been my programmed purpose, but I truly feel like this is the occupation I belong in. How is it to be back, Gavin?"

"Disorienting, thanks for asking, and the fact that everyone is staring at us...is a bit irritating." All of a sudden everyone went back to work in full force.

"Well, with that problem down..." Connor laughed out as he looked at the other officers.

"Reed! Connor! My office, NOW!" Fowler commanded.

"We better go see what the dragon wants." Gavin sighed dramatically.

"I heard that!" Fowler shouted, and Gavin smiled with mirth in his eyes. They entered his office, and Fowler immediately began, "Hank just called in sick. Apparently he has the flu, and given the fact he looked like shit yesterday, I believe him. There was a homicide and apparently an android was destroyed. It was reported about fifteen minutes ago, and it just made it to my desk. I need the two of you to work together, you think you can do that, Reed?"

"Work with Connor?" He asked as he looked at the android. "Yeah, sure."

Fowler was stunned if his wide-eyed and astonished expression was anything to go by. "You're...not arguing about being paired up with an android?"

"No. Not really. I don't see any reason to be upset about it." Gavin shrugged as he tried and valiantly succeeded in stifling his laughter.

"How hard did you hit your head, Reed?"

"Hard enough to need hospitalization, but I'm fine. Connor even came to visit me in the hospital and after, too."

"This...is too fucking weird, and I'm going to make this my OWN personal investigation."

"Why?" Connor asked.

"Because, I'm convinced that this is NOT the real Gavin Reed! Perhaps...he's brainwashed, or confused, or perhaps...aliens are real and they abducted him and replaced him with this one."

"Captain Fowler, I know we need to be at a case, but if I could have a moment of your time to explain..." He trailed off, and when Fowler let out a heavy sigh and nodded, he smiled gratefully and began explaining who he really was, how he met Elijah's androids, what they decided to do about Connor, and he ended with when Connor knocked him unconscious. "...so you see...I never ACTUALLY hated him."

"You're...telling me...that YOU'RE related to Elijah Kamski? I've heard a lot of wild ones Reed, but that's-"

"-If you want, prick my finger, have Connor sample it, and show you the results on his hand, and it will come up Gavin Kamski. In MOST of the data bases I come up as Gavin Reed, but for DNA I come up as Gavin Kamski still."

"Okay." He pressed a button, which tinted his office windows completely, much like the interrogation room's window. He then took out his switch blade and pricked Gavin's hand. "Connor?"

Connor blushed blue before he lifted Gavin's palm to his mouth and licked the blood off, which caused Gavin's heart to skip several beats as blood rushed to his cheeks. "Here's the result." Connor said as he held out a holographic projection of results. "It says Gavin Kamski."

"I'll be damned!" Fowler practically shouted as he staggered back to his chair to sit down. "You're actually related to Elijah Kamski, and the fucker doesn't even know you're alive."

"I know, and Connor convinced me to tell him. So, I will...at Christmas. Now, I know that's a lot to unload on you, but Connor and I are needed at a crime scene. May we go?"

"Y-Yeah. I'll send Connor the address."

* * *

When they got there, it was a gruesome scene. There was blue and crimson blood everywhere, and the two victims were sat on the couch, staged to hold each other's hands, but there was barbed wire wrapped around their wrists, forcing them together. "Who the fuck...WHY the fuck...?" Gavin asked as he shook his head. "Connor, you got anything?" He noticed Connor's LED blinking red as he looked at the two. "They...loved each other."

"No, it was staged like that."

"No...I mean YES! It WAS staged to look like that, but her DNA...left over with a combination of coffee from her lips, and partial hints of lipstick are all over the android's body. She's only in a bra and panties, while he's down to his boxers. She was stabbed in the stomach twice, and the heart once, but he was stabbed in both of his hands, and in the heart. Someone was mad that they were in love. Likely...her husband, who she's still married to."

"She was having an affair with the android?" Gavin slowly asked in pure dumbfounded shock.

"It seems so. The tracks of the blood indicate that the attacker found her on the kitchen counter, while the android was standing in front of it. The stab wound in his hand goes all the way through, and one of the wounds on her stomach is shallower than the other by a considerable margin. It's likely that his hand was on her stomach, and that's where the first stab wound on both of them occurred. The second stab wound on her stomach is deeper and longer, and slightly curves up, which likely indicates she tried to get away. When she fell, the attacker likely stabbed her in the heart. The android would've likely tried to protect her, but was stabbed in the hand again, and after she was stabbed in the heart, his thirium pump regulator was ripped out, and he was stabbed directly in his thirium pump."

"What's the difference between the regulator and the actual pump?" Gavin asked.

"The regulator cools it down and helps calm it if the thirium pump is experiencing distress. The regulator also can turn off or turn back on certain sections of an android's body if necessary. For example, if my arm was ripped off, my thirium pump regulator would shut off the thirium production to my arm, and redistribute my thirium evenly through the rest of my body. The thirium pump itself...is an android's heart. It's what's directly behind the regulator, though both could be considered an android's heart IN A WAY."

"Okay, do we know where the guy went?"

"He's upstairs."

A dangerous chill went up and down Gavin's spine. "Say what now?"

"He apparently realized his boots were tracking blood and made an attempt to take them off around the threshold of the kitchen, but the front of his left foot stepped in both blue blood and red blood. He's likely either hiding upstairs, waiting for us to leave, or he's waiting to kill more."

"Why do you say he's waiting to kill more?"

"He was angry. He could've just left it at the one stab wound and shouted or run, but he KEPT going. He didn't leave, which means he knew the screaming would cause for someone to call the cops, and he would lie in wait like a predator, ready to pounce on its prey." Connor took his gun out and started going up the stairs slowly, and Gavin followed just as carefully with his own gun out.

Once they made it up the stairs, they noticed that the fading tracks led to a bedroom. "Be careful, Connor." Gavin whispered.

Connor nodded his head as he approached the door. He turned the door knob, and was immediately shot in the shoulder and in the leg. Gavin then shot the attacker in the knees twice. "AHHHHH! FUUUUUCK! YOU FUCKING SHOT ME!"

"Yeah, funny how that happens, huh?" Gavin hissed out as his heart felt nothing but rage, because he remembered that deviants could feel pain, and he heard the pain come from Connor. "You shoot my partner, and I shoot you, yeah...funny world! Get up, bastard. You're under arrest for the murder of..."

"Cl-Clara Hinkle." Connor provided in between gasps of agony.

"You heard him."

Gavin yanked him to a standing position and gripped the shot shoulder, "AHHHH! YOU FUCKER! YOU ALREADY SHOT ME! LAY THE FUCK OFF, OR I'M GOING TO KILL THE FUCK OUT OF YOU!" As they walked, the attacker apparently noticed that Connor was an android. "HE'S A F-F-FUCKING ANDROID! LET ME FINISH HIM OFF! BASTARDS!" Gavin dug his fingers into the man's shoulders, but made sure no blood would get on his fingers.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did that hurt? Get a fucking move on, Prick! I'll read you your rights when we get to the car. Connor, if you can, call for back up and say that you've been shot. Tell them that I'm taking you to get repairs." Connor nodded and started making the call as they descended.

Gavin stayed with the bastard until Chris and Ben arrived. "What happened?" Ben questioned.

"Connor was shot, this was the killer of the woman and the android, I'll write a whole fucking statement later, but I have to get Connor to someone who can repair him."

"Isn't he an advanced prototype?" Chris asked. "How are you gonna find someone? CyberLife was dismantled and it's top members were arrested and put in prison."

"I know a guy. Just...take this guy down to the station, okay?" They nodded and put the guy in their cop car before they drove off.


	5. Chapter 5

As Gavin drove Connor towards Elijah's, Connor groaned in the front seat. "Gavin! It hurts!"

"Yeah, gunshot wounds usually do." Gavin frantically breathed out as he used his lights to get past people in traffic.

"You can't take me to Elijah's! He thinks you're dead! You said you'd tell him at Christmas!"

"I still intend to tell him at Christmas, but if he asks about it specifically, then I'm not left with much of a choice. Right now, you don't have much of a choice either! You need him, and I need you to be okay?"

"Why? Why do you need me to be okay?"

"Well, how else are we supposed to get to know each other?" He asked, hoping Connor would leave it at that, because if he asked another question, he might just blurt, 'Because love at first sight is a thing I have for you apparently!'

Mercifully enough, Connor left it at that, but it also left the car quiet except for the androids hisses, gasps, and groans of pain. When they pulled up, Chloe, Nichole, and Olivia ran out with worried expressions on their face, followed by an extremely dumbfounded Elijah. Gavin got out of the car and helped Connor out of the car. "What the Hell is going on here!?" Elijah shouted at all of them.

"He was shot twice. Chloe, Nichole, and Olivia, do you think you can help him?"

Nichole and Olivia nodded as they both quickly took Connor, walking past a baffled Elijah. "Who the hell do you think you are!?" Elijah growled as he grabbed Gavin's jacket and pinned his back to the side of the car. "How dare you order my androids!? How dare you come to MY home and impose!? How do you know them!? How do they know you!?"

"I didn't order them!" Gavin glared straight into Elijah's eyes. "They're deviants and have been far longer than any other android! I didn't order them to do shit!"

"Elijah..." Chloe attempted.

"Quiet, Chloe!" Elijah hissed without tearing his eyes from Gavin.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Gavin pushed Elijah off of him. "She deserves better than that!"

Enraged, Elijah punched him in the face, which caused him to bite his lip, and forced him to taste his own blood in his mouth. "Oh, and you're gonna take her from me, are you?"

Gavin wiped some of the blood away as he steadied himself. He then let out an agitated groan before he replied, "I'm gay, so no. Besides, she's like a sister to me."

"Don't give me that horse shit! You haven't known her long enough to-"

"-I've known her for ten years." He deadpanned. "Same goes for Nichole and Olivia."

"How?" Elijah asked with narrowed eyes of suspicion.

"Elijah..."

"That's Mr. Kamski to you, you fucking piece of shit! I moved out here so I wouldn't be bothered by people anymore! You can't just-"

Gavin couldn't stand it anymore. He couldn't watch his brother like this anymore. He also knew it might end horribly and with a lot of broken bones, mainly in his face, but if Elijah became anymore stressed, he'd pass out from it like he used to when they were kids. So, Gavin quickly grabbed Elijah's t-shirt and yanked him into a hug, silencing and confusing the man further. He then began petting Elijah's hair for a moment before he pulled away and gave him a kiss to the forehead. He hadn't told Chloe about it, so it obviously confused her, but after he did that, he walked away and held up his hands in surrender as tears started to fall from Elijah's face.

With a look of pure shock, hope, agony, and sorrow mixing in Elijah's eyes, he croaked out, "What's...your name?"

"My name is Gavin Reed..." He watched as Elijah tensed while at the same time deflated at the name, but he continued, because it couldn't be put off any more. "...Something happened to me when I was a child, and I was taken to a hospital. They tested my DNA to find out who I was, because I didn't remember, and then they put me in a foster home. The woman there decided that I was the only child she ever needed, and she adopted me. Her last name was Reed. I took it when she adopted me. Years later, the memories I had lost as a child came surfacing back. I remembered who I was, who my family was, and one day...I wanted to see and speak with my brother again, so on Christmas Eve almost ten years ago, I broke into his house, and was tackled by an android named Chloe..." At that, Elijah's eyes flicked back up to him, and he began to hyperventilate while the hope and desperation appeared in his eyes. "...we have a lot to talk about Elijah. My name is Gavin Reed, but it used to be Gavin Kamski."

"If you're lying..." Elijah began with a shuddering voice. "...they will never find your body."

"I understand, just please...my friend needs help, and I know Nichole and Olivia can only do so much. Repair him, please."

"Come with me." Elijah sighed as he shook his head. "I'm going to regret this."

"You won't. I promise. Connor is-"

"-No...I mean hoping. There very well may be a lot you don't know about me, and as much as I want to-" Elijah bit his lip before he let out a heavy sigh. "-just come on."

Gavin nodded and followed him and Chloe, but he walked beside Chloe. "Gavin..." Chloe whispered. "...are you sure this is a good idea?"

"No, but I don't have a choice. I was going to wait until Christmas, but now...well..."

"I understand." She nodded and the three of them continued in silence until they were in the lab and in front of Connor, Nichole, and Olivia. "How is he?" Chloe asked with a worried tone.

"He's in a lot of pain." Olivia frowned. "We can't turn off his sensors."

"Of course you can't." Elijah stated. "I made it to where only I would be able to." Elijah pressed on Connor's LED that had been cycling red, and it soon cycled blue, along with the sound of a relieved sigh from Connor.

Connor looked over at Gavin and smiled. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"Yeah, well, didn't have anywhere else to go, because SOMEONE had to be a state of the art prototype."

"Hey, it's not like I asked to be created."

"I know, just...you can be an idiot sometimes."

"Says the man I knocked unconscious in the evidence room."

Nichole and Olivia let out a snort of laughter, while Chloe tried to hide her own with a hand covering her mouth, but her eyes betrayed her, because they smiled, too. "Oh! Not you three as well!" Gavin groaned.

"He has a point, Gavin." Nichole giggled.

"When I'm finished repairing him, I expect a long, and detailed explanation from each and every one of you." Elijah stated with a cold and sorrowful tone.

"We understand." Gavin nodded along with the three female androids.

"What about you, Connor?"

"Me? Oh, I still think you're a prick, but I understand."

That brought a surprised smile from Elijah. "Do you now?"

"You punched Gavin in the face."

"I had my reasons."

"I know, but you still punched him in the face. You punched my FRIEND in the face."

The emphasis on the word 'friend' shouldn't have made Gavin so happy, but it did. It warmed his heart, and he was content to stand there and watch his brother work, no matter how long it took. "It's fine, Connor. To be fair, my mom did hit you in the head with her good sandal."

"Yes, and the woman has surprisingly good aim." Connor joked before he looked at a worried Olivia. Where Chloe and Nichole attached themselves more to Gavin, Olivia attached herself to Connor. Chloe told Gavin as much yesterday. "I'll be fine, Olivia."

"You're bleeding."

"Thought you liked a good fight. You would've liked to see this one. The man shot me and Gavin shot him back."

"I DON'T CARE!" She shouted, which stunned everyone in the room, because despite her trigger happy attitude, she never shouted. "You were shot, Con Con. You were screaming in pain!"

"I'll be fine." Connor repeated. "Elijah will repair me, and then you'll see that I'm fine. Be patient, okay?"

"You know I'm not patient."

"First time for everything." Connor smiled at her.

"Oh, this is SO going to be a long explanation." Elijah muttered as he continued his work.

It took Elijah two hours to fully repair Connor, and they were entirely silent for every minute. "Am I finished?"

"Well, finished with repairs, at least." Elijah said as he put down his tools. "I'll wash my hands, then we'll go to the living room and have that long chat. Connor, let the Lieutenant know that I needed your assistance with something. Gavin, you should tell your Captain that you're here, because Connor needed repairs, and that I wished to speak- no...on second thought...I'll call him. Chloe, please take them to the living room." Chloe nodded her head and had everyone follow her.

* * *

Eventually Elijah joined them in the living room and he sat down in a chair that was off to the right of Nichole, Chloe, and Olivia, but off to the left of Gavin and Connor. "Right, who wants to go first in telling me who the fuck this man is, how you all know each other, and why YOU THREE..." He hissed as he pointed at the three female androids, "...allowed someone who broke into my home...to keep in contact with you?"

"I should explain." Gavin began.

"Oh, yes, man of the hour. Please do." Elijah huffed out as if he was trying to control his anger.

"Actually...you won't believe an explanation, will you?" Gavin said thoughtfully. "No...you've suffered long enough. Ask me questions that only your twin brother would've known, and I'll prove that I'm really him."

"This is familiar." Connor was heard muttering, but everyone ignored it.

"Fine, what was Mine and Gavin's cat's name?"

"We never owned a cat, exactly." Gavin stated. "Our insane mother stole a tiger cub from the zoo, because she thought they were going to turn it into a circus performing animal. We had a pet tiger and his name was 'Hook', because we got him the same day we happened to be watching 'Peter Pan'."

"Good answer, but I've told journalists that. I've told a lot about my unfortunate life. So, let's keep on. I'll ask you the questions that I want. Whether they are questions I have already told others or not will be up to me. You come here and claim to be my brother, and my TWIN brother at that, don't think I won't treat this like the most important game of chess to me. Do you understand?"

"I understand." Gavin swallowed a lump in his throat. He was definitely glad he didn't wait until Christmas for this, if Elijah reacted like this NOW.

"Very well. What happened to Hook? How did he die?"

"When our Dad was about to beat me senseless in front of you, he roared and bit our Dad's arm, then when our Dad got away from him, he pulled out a twelve gauge from the closet that was already loaded and shot him." Elijah looked displeased. "At least...that's what you told the journalists. What REALLY happened, was a friend our mom's, who knew she was insane, took Hook back to the zoo, and told mom a story she would be oddly comfortable believing."

Elijah pursed his lips at that and shrugged. "You could've gotten that from the woman who was my insane mother's friend. I don't know who you keep in contact with. There are a multitude of possibilities. Next question, then. When was mine and Gavin's first snowball fight?"

"That's a trick question. We never had one. If we even remotely looked like we were about to be happy for ourselves, we were locked in a room with the TV, so that we didn't get any ideas of 'fun' or 'freedom'."

Elijah slowly nodded his head as he brought a thoughtful hand up to his chin as he thought about the next question. "What is your favorite holiday?"

Gavin didn't miss the way that Elijah had stopped saying 'Mine and Gavin' and had addressed him directly. "Christmas."

"Why? Was it because of the lights? The presents? The snow?"

"No." Gavin sighed. "It's because that's when Mom and Dad weren't home. We were always invited over to the neighbor's next door for Christmas, and as long as it got mom out of having to invite a babysitter into their home, they would let us one day of fun, and it was over there for Christmas. The one day we weren't yelled at, beaten, or told we couldn't talk or have fun, or-" Gavin choked on a sob he hadn't realized was growing in his throat, and he quickly grabbed the front of his pants as he closed his eyes to try and calm himself. "-o-o-or...when they said we couldn't be in the same room as each other. That...was probably the worst of it. I could take the beatings...even the ones that made me pass out for a day or two, but when they separated us and locked the doors, it was like having my soul ripped away. That's why our language was contact. It was like things were put back in place! We would pat each other, or hug, or sometimes a hug and a kiss on the forehead to let the each other know that we were thinking of the other while we were separated." He continued to try and control his sobs with his eyes closed. He briefly heard and felt Connor shift, but he must've tried to get comfortable, because soon there was a warmth next to him again. He was then enveloped in strong and muscular arms. He felt...a something right. A something fitting in place. It was Elijah! He knew, even with his eyes closed.

He then felt himself getting hugged tighter as Elijah wailed and shook with loud sobs. "...ALIVE! You're alive! Oh my God! You're ALIVE! You're REALLY ALIVE! I'm sorry!" Gavin wrapped his arms around Elijah tighter as allowed his tears to fall freely while Elijah's tears soaked his clothes. "I'm sorry! I-I-I-I'm s-s-so SORRY! I sh-should've kn-known! I should've KNOWN when they couldn't find your body! I should've...You're ALIVE! Gavin! My brother! My twin! Gavin!" Elijah pulled away, but his body was still trembling. "Oh, fuck! I punched you!"

"It'll heal." Gavin said with a slight smile that gave him a bit of a pain, because of how split his lip was, but he kept the smile anyway.

"You can't even smile without bleeding." Elijah whimpered sadly.

"I'll go get a first aid kit and then I'm going to catch up on my reading." Chloe stated.

"I'll go make some dinner in the second kitchen far away from the living room." Nichole offered.

"I'm going to take a shower." Olivia announced.

"I'm going to help Nichole with dinner." Connor decided, and soon all of the androids left the room.

Once they were gone, Gavin couldn't help himself. He had to ask it. "Where...who took you in?"

Elijah smiled sympathetically as he shrugged and shook his head. "For a long time...no one. I grew up in a foster home with six other kids, and was known as the quiet one. I skipped grades in school, graduated at fifteen, went to collage, and knew I wanted to create something incredible, so I did. Thankfully, by the time I was out of collage, I was able to afford my own place. The rest...is history in a way, but I never felt like I belonged there." Chloe came in with the first aid kit, set it down, and left. Elijah began to treat Gavin's injury, even though when Gavin started talking it made it a bit difficult.

"I...I want to introduce you to my mom...and my mom to you. She suspected that I missed a family member, but I never told her that I found them. I didn't want her to worry, or wonder, or try to tell you or contact you, and she's...heh...very persuasive, if there's something she cares about on the line."

"I'm...not sure that's a good idea. I mean, this is the woman who chose to raise you, when I couldn't even...when I couldn't find you...and...when I thought you were dead all this time, I just-"

Gavin placed his hands on Elijah's shoulder and smiled. "She'll love you. I promise."

"I...don't even know how I should react! She...She helped make you the man you are today! Do I shake her hand? Hug her? Be formal? Be familiar? I just..."

"Be yourself, and she'll appreciate it. Even if it's quiet and reserved, she won't mind."

"I...would like to meet her, then, but...I want to know who you are now. It's...been a long time since I've known you."

Gavin huffed out a light laugh as he nodded his head. "Yeah, it's been a while. What do you want to know?"

"Um...you said you were gay, so...any boyfriends, or...or were you ever married?"

"Don't have a boyfriend, and I was never married."

"Is there someone you have a crush on?" Elijah asked and Gavin blushed. "Oh...apparently there is. Wait...is it...don't tell me...you have a crush on Connor!?"

"Shut it, Eli." Gavin muttered as he crossed his arms.

"Well, well..." Elijah grinned. "...I did make him to be attractive, but to think that his looks got to you."

"Not just his looks." Gavin conceded with a sigh. "He's sassy, funny, a good person, and just...I want to know him more, because I feel like...as much as I like him...I know nearly nothing about him. I want...a relationship at some point. It was kind of...love at first sight for me, to be honest."

"Wow...you have it bad." Elijah smiled. "Um...back to you, though...um...okay, so you have romantic feelings for Connor. Awesome! Um..."

"The normally eloquent Elijah is tripping up on his words?" Elijah joked.

"Well, it's not everyday that your supposed dead brother brings his crush to your doorstep, asking you to fix him."

"Fair enough." Gavin agreed with a shrug.

"Um...do you...still like Christmas?"

"Oh, yeah!" Gavin nodded his head frantically. "Mom and I cook and bake together. We'll sometimes bake some cookies and brownies for the fire department or police department, and of course we cook and bake our own Christmas dinners."

"Do you um...have any other family members? Relatives of hers?"

"No, it's just us and Skully."

"Skully?" Elijah asked with an amused expression.

"My dog. He's a pit-bull and a mess. He's also an attention whore."

"I'd love to meet him."

"Thanks." Gavin said with a light smile. His heart felt so full and complete at the moment, but there was a shard somewhere in his heart and soul that made quite a bit of room for someone else. He knew it would likely be room for Connor to fill, but he didn't want to say or think anything about it yet. "Mom also volunteers at a couple of homeless shelters, and we bring food for them."

"What does your mom do for a living?"

"She's a doctor. To be exact, she's a surgeon. Jack of all trades kind of surgeon. She can do it all, but she does her best work with children."

"She sounds like a remarkable woman."

"She is, and she remembers every single one of her patients."

"That...seems a bit impossible." Elijah looked at him skeptically.

"It's true! She worked on a kid name Oscar once, and then six years later, she remembered him! She remembered he liked stuffed moons and stars rather than stuffed animals. She has a scary memory! She remembers everything! It's how she was able to do all the surgery she can do!"

"What's her name?"

"Eliza Reed." Gavin said the name fondly, because he thought his mother's name was beautiful, even if she claimed her parents had no imagination.

"Eliza...beautiful name. Um...what kind genre of music do you like?"

"Queen."

"Oh, thank God!" Elijah groaned. "Do you know how many people say Queen isn't a genre of music?"

"Connor, for one."

"Hmm...perhaps I need to reprogram him."

"No! Don't you dare!" Gavin laughed.

"Alright, alright, I won't reprogram your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend." Gavin rolled his eyes.

"Yet." Elijah offered.

"You're still crying." Gavin pointed out as the tears just kept falling.

"Yeah, I thought you were dead, and here you are...sitting in front of me, and we're...I'm...getting to know you. I'm just..."

"You're just what?"

"I'm just...wondering when I'll wake up."

"It's not a dream." Gavin told him with an aching heart. "I can prove it if you like."

"Okay...how would you prove it?"

"Let me stay the night, and when you see me tomorrow, you'll know it's not a dream. One thing that you could NEVER do in your dreams was fall asleep. You tried to triple dream for a while when we were kids, but you couldn't even double dream, because as soon as you would fall asleep in the dream, you'd wake up."

"Okay." Elijah replied as he let a shuddered breath out. "Okay, so um...you can sleep in the spare bedroom I have. It's just across the hall from Nichole and Olivia's room, and just next to mine and Chloe's room."

"Thanks. I'll use it."

Connor entered the room with a fake cough. "Excuse me, I know I'm interrupting, but I have to go home. Hank is panicking, and I'd rather he not, considering he's sick."

"That's okay." Gavin said. "I'll be staying the night here."

"Okay." Connor smiled reassuringly. "Goodnight, and thank you, Gavin and Elijah."

"Thank YOU for getting shot." Elijah said with a dry laugh. "If it weren't for that, I wouldn't have seen Gavin ever again."

"I was going to tell you at Christmas." Gavin said with a furrowed brow. "You would've seen me then."

"Wasn't planning to make it to Christmas." Elijah said slowly as he bowed his head in shame. They both heard the echo of Connor's footsteps as he slowly left the two of them to discuss Elijah's words.

"What...do you mean?"

"Wasn't planning on making it past tonight, either." Elijah sniffed.

"Oh...Elijah." Gavin croaked before he wrapped his arms around Elijah. He began petting his hair when he felt Elijah clutch his shirt and begin to cry. "It's okay. I'm real, I'm here."

"I couldn't...it would be thanksgiving soon, and...and...I had nothing left to be thankful for. I love Chloe so much, but...I've spent years feeling so empty and...and...I just...couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't let myself feel the intense loss I felt every Christmas. I was just about to reach for my gun when I heard Olivia shouting, 'He's hurt! We have to go! Come on!', and so I put my gun back and chased after them. Then, I saw the two of you. You looked so fucking familiar to me, and something in me KNEW! However, the other part of me...the suffering part of me...told me it was impossible, and I listened. Then, you hugged me and kissed my forehead. A gesture NO ONE in their right or insane mind would do unless they knew about it, and I...I felt hope. A dangerous kind of hope, and it fucking HURT! I asked you questions, and you answered them correctly, but then you mentioned us getting separated...and that's something I NEVER told journalists. I didn't tell them too much about how abusive our parents were. I just stated that they were abusive. THAT...was when I knew, and I motioned for Connor to get up so that I could see if I was right. If I wrapped my arms around you, and I felt whole again...I would know you were alive, and almost immediately when I wrapped my arms around you...I did. I felt whole, and I couldn't help it. I sobbed tears of joy and disbelief."

"I'm real, Elijah. I promise, I'm real. You'll see tomorrow that I'm real. I'm going to take tomorrow off, and you'll see."

"I'll have to take your word for it, for now. Let's have dinner together, and then I'll go to bed. I want this to be real so much I can't stand it." Gavin agreed with a nod, and they continued their night with little to no conversation as much as the other may have wanted to.


	6. Chapter 6

**November 24th, 2038**

Gavin was in the pantry getting the ingredients that Chloe had asked for, so that she could make omelettes and pancakes for breakfast, when he heard Elijah's voice. "Good morning, Chloe."

"Good morning, Elijah. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah." Elijah laughed. "I actually did. The best sleep I've had in years. I had the most incredible dream about my brother. He came here...with Connor of all people...and Connor was shot...and..."

Gavin smiled as he left the pantry with the ingredients they needed, and he set them down on the counter. "Is this everything, Chloe?"

"Yes. Thank you, Gavin." She grinned before she looked at Elijah, who instantly held a hand to his mouth as tears began to fall.

"Good morning, Brother." Gavin said as he slipped his hands into the pajama pants that Chloe had given him from Elijah's closet. "Still think this is a dream?"

Elijah practically ran forward and enveloped Gavin in a tight hug. "No! This is too good to be a dream! This is a fucking miraculous impossibility that I can't even FATHOM on what I could've possibly done to deserve, but I'm SO happy!"

Gavin hugged back, and soon released the hug. "We still have a lot to talk about, and I still haven't told my mom about you, yet. I want it to be a surprise, so...if you don't mind...after breakfast...since its her day off...could you go with me to her house?"

"I'm...honestly..." Elijah let out a nervous laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck, running his fingers through the long hair that reached just below his shoulders. "...kind of nervous about meeting her. Still don't know how to react to her, but yes, I want to meet her. The sooner the better."

"Okay." Gavin smiled. "Let's finish up breakfast, I'll let you get dressed, and I'll..." He looked at his clothes and pursed his lips thoughtfully.

"I have some clothes you can have. Don't worry about it."

"Okay then. We have a plan."

* * *

When Gavin drove up to his driveway, he got out at the same time as Elijah, and just when Elijah was about to go up to his door, Gavin said, "She lives next door to me, and I live next door to Hank. Come on." He waited until Elijah followed, and then he moved to his mother's door, and rang the doorbell.

When the door opened, his mother was wearing her hair up in a pony-tail, and she wore a red and black dress with spider lily's all over it, and she was wearing a new pair of 'good sandals'. "Gavin! Who is this you've brought?" She asked with a smile.

"You...don't know him?" Gavin asked as he looked up at Elijah, who just stared at her wide-eyed.

"Of course, I know him." His mother rolled her eyes. "However, it's always nice to introduce guests."

"Well, that's the thing Mom...he's um...he's not a guest. Remember how I told you I remembered my past, but I wouldn't talk about it?"

"Yes." She nodded her head as she crossed her arms.

"He's part of my past. A very important part. He's who I've been missing, Mama." Her eyes widened, because he KNEW that SHE knew he would only ever use the name 'Mama' if it was extremely important to him. "He's my twin brother. Biologically and everything."

Her arms dropped as she looked at him. "Elijah Kamski..." She breathed out. "...a little boy, too scared to talk to the doctors, so they grabbed me to do his surgery and stitches. His ribs were broken and one of them was dangerously close to puncturing his lungs. The broken ribs were from someone punching him, and he was cut up something awful. The sweetest little smile when I sang 'Rise Up' by Andra Day while I was doing his stitches before I had to tend to his ribs. The song was playing when I began working on him, so I sang it, but I replaced every 'I'll' with 'You'll', so that he might have a boost of courage somehow. He's actually the boy that inspired me to foster children...but you know how well that went Gavin. I ended up adopting you. Yes, I know very well who he is." She stepped out of her house, and she was a good four or five inches shorter than Gavin and Elijah, but that wouldn't stop her. She reached her hands up and wiped away Elijah's new tears. "Yes, yes. I know very well who this is. This is my son."

"What?" Elijah whispered with a tone of shock and hope swirling in the air of his voice as he held a trembling hand to her wrist.

"You're Gavin's brother, yes?" She asked.

"Y-Yes." He swallowed a lump in his throat. "I'm his brother. His twin brother."

"Then that makes you my son, too. The two of you shouldn't be separated unless both of you fully agree to it. I can see it in your eyes. You two are very special to each other. Sibling soulmates. Very rare, but very powerful." She finished wiping a few tears away with a kind smile, and Gavin couldn't help the fond and relieved smile on his own face at the sight. "Come inside. I don't want either of you catching a cold. I just made some of my special hot chocolate. I'll give you both a cup, and we can sit and talk. Would that be alright with you, Elijah?"

"Yes." He croaked out as he helplessly followed her and Gavin inside the house. "Um...thank you."

Once they were all seated with their hot chocolate, she had Gavin and Elijah sit next to each other, while she took the recliner. "Elijah, what's wrong?"

"You...you just...accepted me...as your son, because...I'm Gavin's brother. I...and you're so kind...and...you could tell that Gavin and I shouldn't be separated unless we both agree to it. I'm...a little...overwhelmed." He admitted as he drank his hot chocolate.

Gavin let out a soft sigh as he shook his head, but before he could say anything, his mother got up from her chair, took the hot chocolate from Elijah, leaned down and wrapped her arms around him before petting his hair. She then pulled away and kissed his forehead, drawing out a gasp from Elijah. "Do you feel better now?"

"Yes, I...how did you know that trick?"

"Gavin..." She sighed as she moved back to her chair. "...used to have a lot of panic attacks. A lot of nightmares that he couldn't explain. He didn't know why he was having them, but he had them a lot. I tried a lot of things, but one day, I decided to just hold him, pet his hair, and kiss his forehead. It was like the panic attack had never happened. He was sad and kind of focused...as if he was trying to figure out a missing piece to a puzzle, but he wasn't panicking anymore. I'm guessing...that's something the two of you did."

"It was. Um...do you...WANT to know what we went through?"

"Do you want to tell me?" She asked with a risen brow.

"I...but that's not what I asked."

"I'm fully aware of what YOU didn't ask, as well as what you're NOT answering. Do you WANT to tell me?"

"I...don't know. Truthfully...I wasn't sure how I should react when I met the woman responsible for raising my brother when...all this time...I thought he was dead. Then...you opened the door and I remembered you from when you sang to me as you did my stitches, because I was scared, crying, and non-responsive."

"Okay, then let me make it a bit easier for you. This will sound crude, but it's true. That woman, and that man were not your mother and father. They were an incubator and a sperm donor. They did not deserve to have the two of you, but I'm glad they did. I don't know what you went through, and I imagine it's the cause of many of Gavin's night terrors, but I do know one thing...the two of you turned out to be bright and brave young men."

"Th-Thank you." Elijah whispered in awe at her. "I...um...but...why are you glad they had us? I mean...Gavin, obviously, but me? I...we...barely know each other."

"I barely knew Gavin when I opted to foster him, but as soon as I saw him, I knew he was meant to be my son. As soon as I saw you standing next to him, and looked into both of your eyes, I knew the two of you were supposed to be next to each other until you agreed to be apart. Even though you have blue eyes, Elijah, and Gavin has brown, I could tell. You were meant to be my son, too. That is...if you'll accept. I won't force you into anything, but I'll always consider you my son and be here for you if you need me."

"I...I would like that a lot." Elijah said, and Gavin could tell that Elijah's heart was about to burst from all of the parental affection he had never known. "I...I'd like to keep my last name, though, if it's alright with you."

"Your name is your own. You don't need my permission to change it. Gavin wanted to take my name when I adopted him, so he did."

"Do you...want to see kid pictures of me?" Gavin asked, and Elijah frantically nodded his head with a joyful expression. Gavin grinned back and got up to retrieve the photo albums. "This one...was my first trip to the zoo." He opened it up and showed Elijah pictures of him feeding giraffes, goats, sheep, and where he got to pet a rabbit. He showed him how his mother let him stick two french fries up his nose with a wide toothy grin, where he was actually missing a two teeth. "I was ten in this picture." He said as he pointed at the french fry picture. Next to it, there was another picture where Gavin used two short straws and put them under his lips to mimic a walrus.

There were several pictures that Gavin took with his Mom and even more that his mom captured when Gavin wasn't looking. Where he was grinning complete free, happy, and some where he was making faces at the animals.

It went on and on until the last picture, where they were apparently on a bus, and Gavin fell asleep against her, clutching her shirt, and looking content. "You seemed really happy."

"I was, but there was always that something missing. I didn't know at the time it was my twin I was missing." He pulled another album and opened it. "This is my eleventh birthday." There were pictures of Gavin with a bunch of kids, cake was thrown, parents were seen apologizing to Gavin's mother in several unsteady pictures, that were taken by Gavin, but his mother was smiling at them. "Mom didn't mind that we made a mess as long as we cleaned up after ourselves. My friends at the time didn't like the fact that their parents wouldn't let them leave without cleaning, which meant a lot of them couldn't go home and watch their favorite shows or play their favorite games. It was fun."

"I bet." Elijah laughed. "Any science fairs?"

"Actually..." Gavin nodded thoughtfully as he pulled out an album labeled '8th Grade' He opened it up and turned the pages until he reached the science fair. "...I had made a small robot that could cut vegetables, fruit, and even meat."

"I see a first place ribbon." Elijah smirked. "My twin brother...building robots. Huh...seems even when separated, we think a lot alike. You're very intelligent, too. It's a cute little robot, too!"

"Yeah, I won the science fair, but guess what I used for fuel on the robot?"

"What?"

"The gas that I siphoned from Mom's lawn-mower."

"Yes, as proud as I was that he won first place, I didn't appreciate him messing with my lawn-mower. I told him I didn't want him to get used to using something that required fuel that he stole. So, he nodded his head and disassembled it, and reused the pieces when he needed to fix something around the house."

"Smart, very smart."

Most of the day continued on like that, and Gavin's mom taught Elijah her famous chicken and cheese enchilada casserole, which he ended up absolutely loving, and even going so far as to get a second helping. However, it eventually came time for Elijah and Gavin to go their separate ways. "It's okay, Elijah." Gavin told him with a small smile.

"It's okay, Gavin." Elijah replied to Gavin before they both gave each other a brief pat on the other's right shoulder. "Oh, and a bit of advice..." Elijah said as they both walked to the door. "...Connor can read heart rate levels. He can also detect when someone is..." He leaned down to Gavin's ear and whispered as quietly as he could, "...aroused." He quickly leaned away and smirked mischievously. "So, you may want to tell him before he figures it out for yourself. Now...I have a newfound reason to live, and I have a lot of work to do! I'll text you, okay, Gavin?"

Gavin swallowed a thick lump in his throat as he nodded his head. "Yeah, okay. I have to be at work tomorrow. Hank is still sick. I'll still be partnered with Connor."

"Then...I suppose you'll want to figure things out, won't you?"

"Y-Yeah, but..."

"No buts, Gavin." Elijah shook his head. "Android hearts are different from ours. They move faster, for one, but they also feel a bit deeper. I built it to where if an android falls in love, they keep that love until they, or the one that they love...dies. I labeled it the soulmate effect, but never actually released it to the public or told anyone else about it before today. It was by pure coincidence that I was Chloe's love. So, who knows...maybe you're Connor's?" Elijah shrugged. "Worth a shot."

"You're a bit twisted, you know that?"

"Maybe, but at least I have healthy outlets. You're a bit twisted yourself. You KNEW I thought you were dead, and you didn't tell me anyway. I understand why, but eh, we're both kind of twisted." With that, he left and when Gavin turned around, he saw his mother with that knowing look again as she crossed her arms.

"Mom?"

"So, you have a soulmate, huh?"

Gavin flinched and wince. "I...uh...I don't know."

"Can you tell me more about him?"

"Well, he's an android. The one that you met at my house that day you made baked potato soup."

"I thought so, but tell me about him?"

"Oh, well, I um...don't know much about him, actually. I know he's living with Hank, and I know that he likes Heavy Metal music. I know that he enjoys the fact he can eat now, and...well..."

"So...if you don't know much about him, how did you fall so hard?"

"I knew I was supposed to expect him. I had a name, and the fact he was an android, but...when I actually saw him...I suddenly couldn't stop thinking about him and if he would smile my way honestly and freely. If he would laugh with me. I know things are awkward between us, because I was an ass with him, but...I want to get to know him, and I think he wants to know me, too. He's sarcastic, funny, sassy, determined, fast, and just...amazing."

"Well, you DO have it bad. Ask him on a date."

"WHAT!? WHY would I do THAT!?"

"Um...because you're in love." She snorted out a laugh. "The worst he could do is say no, which would mean he's not ready for that yet. What do you really have to lose?"

"Nothing...I suppose."

"Right." She nodded her head. "It's settled then. Ask him out tomorrow. The sooner the better."

"You act as if you know his answer will be yes."

"I DON'T know, but if he's an android, and if what Elijah said was right...well...who knows. Maybe he moves fast and hard emotionally. Ooh! Maybe physically, too!"

With a heavy blush, Gavin shouted, "MOM! REALLY!?"

"Well, I don't know if he REALLY does, but that will be up to you to find out." She laughed as she walked into the kitchen.

Gavin groaned and walked with her to help her with the kitchen. He was left to wonder what would happen tomorrow, and what kind of date would Connor want to go on in the first place.


	7. Chapter 7

Gavin woke up late, and he texted Fowler a slew of apologies so he wouldn't get fired, and all Fowler said was that he understood and considering he helped Connor with repairs despite his previous behavior towards the android, that he would look the other way as long as the behavior kept up. When Gavin eventually walked into the precinct and noticed that Connor was already sitting at his desk, wearing a white buttoned up shirt with the last two buttons unbuttoned, which was tucked in, revealing his slim yet muscular frame. He also wore a black tie, black pants, and black boots. 'Huh...I wonder if he'd want to taste coffee.' Almost as if the thought alone motivated him, he walked into the break room, and grabbed two cups of coffee, fixing them how he liked them. He then felt Tina's and Chris' eyes on him as he walked it over to Connor. "Hey, Connor. Got you some Coffee."

Connor looked up and smiled at Gavin. "Thank you. I was just about to get some so that I could try and taste it."

"Ah, good thing I got to it beforehand. Just black is disgusting in my opinion. Try this. Wait...caramel won't mess you up, will it?"

If possible, something lit up behind Connor's eyes that wasn't mechanical or artificial, but very real. "No, it won't, now that I can eat and drink, but the concern is greatly appreciated." He took the cup gently, his fingers brushing against Gavin's briefly. He then took a sip and let out a content sigh. "That's perfect. I take it you made it how you like it?"

"I did, actually."

"Huh...guess we have something in common."

"Guess so."

"GAVIN!" He heard Tina calling him.

"I...better go see what she wants." Gavin groaned.

"She acts like a little sister that wants to know when something's up." Connor laughed as he looked at Tina. "Perhaps because of the twist of YOU bringing me coffee, and everyone has noticed you're being nicer to me now."

"Yeah..." He sighed out as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "...talk later?" He asked as he looked up nervously.

"Sure." Connor nodded before taking another sip of his coffee.

"Okay then." Gavin nodded awkwardly before meeting Tina in the break room with Chris. "What's up?"

"What's up?" She scoffed. "What's UP...is that you've been nicer to Connor, and I just saw you get him a coffee, and the two of you were talking and smiling like friends! Are you...are you trying to get in his pants?"

Gavin blushed as he looked down at his coffee. "Well...not...trying to get into his pants, but...I was thinking that...later I'd ask him out on a date."

"A WHAT!?" She nearly shrieked.

Gavin took her empty coffee cup, picked it up, and threw it at her. "Tina, say it louder! I don't they heard you from MARS!" He hissed.

"Okay, I deserved that." She sighed as she picked the paper coffee cup up and put it back on the table. "Seriously though, why ask him out on a date if you never even liked hi-wait...no way..." Her eyes widened as Gavin watched her put two and two together. "When you bullied him the day after his first interrogation...you looked down at his jacket that had his information and asked his model number. You also saw him that night, too. Gavin...did you...?"

"Oh, he has." Chris confirmed when Gavin looked up at her, not understanding when he looked down again. "I know that look. I had that with my wife. Love at first sight. Our Gavin here is in love."

"Yeah, not a fan of lying, so...yeah. I got it bad. He met my mom, he's been to my house, and-" Gavin watched in amusement as Chris quickly stood to hold his hands over Tina's mouth as she squealed in pure delight as she jumped up and down in her chair. When they both thought she was done, Gavin nodded his head to Chris, and Chris removed his hands.

"Okay! I want details! So many details! Who topped?"

"Okay, what kind of freak are you, Tina?" Chris asked with an amused risen brow.

"The best kind." She winked at him before turning back to Gavin. "So?"

"No one." Gavin shrugged. "We didn't have sex. He was just there. We sat, talked, he had some of my mom's baked potato soup that she left for me, and we got to know each other a bit."

"Whoa!" Tina whispered in awe and disbelief. "No sex? No offence, Gavin, but...I never thought you'd be so..."

"Honorable?" He asked.

"No. So...vanilla and like a virgin!"

"Hmm...well...maybe because I AM a virgin." He said before he sipped on his coffee in a vain attempt to ignore the blinking and wide-eyed stares he got from his two friends. "That, and I don't constantly have sex on my mind like you, Tina."

"You're a...but...how!? Why!?"

"How?" Gavin asked her before he answered. "Because I'm one of those people that will only have sex with the person I think is the one. Why? Just cause I don't want to. Not until I feel it's right."

"Well..." She pouted. "...learn something new everyday, I guess."

"Come on, why are you pouting?" Gavin asked with a light laugh.

"I wanted details to write in my fanfic later." She replied with what Gavin could only describe as a 'pout voice'.

Gavin chuckled at that as he shook his head. "I don't have anything for you other than it was love at first sight. I saw him, and I was gone. I was an ass...because of circumstances. I had to be. Not ready to share the reasons yet, but the reasons aren't there anymore, so now I can be nice to him."

"Do you EVER lie?" Tina asked with an agitated huff.

"Oh, I do. I have. I don't like doing it. Especially when it involves the people I care about."

"You care about him?" Tina questioned curiously.

"Well...love at first sight...so yeah."

"Ah, that reminds me. So...who did you know that could work on Connor?" Chris asked.

"Wait, why did he need work?" Tina asked.

"He was shot." Chris quickly said. "So, who?"

"Um..." Gavin slowly said before he felt his phone go off.

**11:25 AM**

Elijah: Hey, Today's Thanksgiving, and I wanted to do something for Mom. Wow...feels strange to even text that...and call her that, but I have a mom. Huh. Could I meet you when you get off work? Um...when will that be by the way?

"Who just texted you in the middle of work?"

Without thinking Gavin furrowed his brow and said, "My twin brother." He didn't noticed the dumbfounded expressions from his friends as he replied,

 **11:26 AM**  
Gavin: I usually get off around 6 PM unless they bring a guy in I need to interrogate, or I get stuck at a crime scene.

 **11:28 AM**  
Elijah: Oh! That's good, then! Well, can we meet if nothing comes up?"

 **11:29 AM**  
Gavin: Sure. Would love to. :)

Gavin put his phone away, looked up, and realized what he had just said. "Oh...shit."

"You...have a twin!?" Chris asked.

"Y-Yeah, I do. Um...I just..."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tina asked.

"Because...it was a bit of a sensitive subject and..." Before he could finish he felt a hand on his left shoulder. He looked to see who it was and found Connor smiling at him.

"Pardon me, Detective Reed, but I need to speak with you about a case that just came up for us." Connor then looked at Tina and Chris.

"Right! Of course! Better get on that." Gavin couldn't get out of there fast enough, but when Connor's hand left his shoulder, he hadn't realized how warm and grounding it actually was for him in that moment. Once they reached Connor's desk, which was a good distance from the break room, he asked, "What's the case?" He asked as he swallowed a nervous lump in his throat, because he could still feel that warm pressure like a reassuring ghost.

"We don't have one yet." Connor stated.

"Wait...then..."

"I am an advanced prototype, Gavin. I can read stress levels. When I immediately noticed yours sky rocket from a steady twenty-five percent to a seventy-five percent, I turned up my audio processors, and listened to your conversation. What I heard started when Tina asked why I needed work. When you realized you accidentally told them you have a twin brother and when they asked about it, your stress level went up to ninety percent. I couldn't let you stay like that even if you could've gotten yourself out of it."

"You were...worried about me." Gavin stated in wonder as he leaned against the desk with one hand.

"I was." Connor confirmed, then there was a ding on his computer. "We're in luck, we have a case, so at least it's no longer a lie."

"Gonna have to text Elijah that I might be a bit late. My mom, too. Today's thanksgiving."

"Yes, I'll have to message Hank as well." Connor sighed.

"Hey, I have an idea." Gavin grinned as the warmth of the idea spread in his heart like a blanket fresh out of the dryer. "What if you and Hank had thanksgiving with us? We're having it at my house this year, and I have plenty of room for it. My house is a bit bigger than Hank's. Um...wait...you know that."

Connor smiled in surprise before he nodded. "I'd like that, but Hank is still sick."

"Shit! I forgot."

"Don't worry, I'll see about coming over later after Hank eats and goes to bed. He's had little to no energy, but the medicine the doctor gave him is helping."

"Right, so...maybe later tonight, then." Connor nodded as he put on his black jacket.

"Jeez! Aren't you uncomfortable in that?"

"No, not really. However, I did plan to wear something more casual today, but Sumo got into my laundry that I was going to wash, and he had a bit of an accident that I would've appreciate he had done outside. I had to rewash all of my clothes, and grab this, but if I had waited for them to be done, I would be two hours late, and I didn't want that, so I put this on and came here." They walked out the door and to Gavin's car, and onto the crime scene based on Connor's direction.

Once there, they both realized they were the first ones there. Gavin looked down at his phone and received a message from Tina, saying that she and Chris were going to the crime scene that they just left for. "Okay...I guess...we wait for Tina and Chris."

"Will you be okay?" Connor asked in a kind manner, which relaxed Gavin's nerves.

"I don't know. That's...kind of a lot to spring on people that you've known for a while, you know? Who my brother is an all that? I also don't want the sudden attention, and Tina...oof...I'd get a lot of questions from her. Questions...I don't want to answer."

"I can understand that quite a bit. There are things I would rather tell you than Hank, for fear of Hank's reaction."

"Such as?"

"That I'm gay."

Gavin thought his heart decided to turn into a cartoon, because it felt like it had launched out of his chest, only just to lunge back in to him in an attempt to knock him on his ass. "You are, huh? How'd you figure that one out? Someone catch your eye after you deviated?" He asked while he thought, _'Please let it be me!'_

"In a manner of speaking. I found myself thinking about them often, and nervous about their opinion of me. Then...there was a day when this man caused my thirium pump to pound hard, fast, and I just wanted to be near this man, but...there was nothing in my programming that could've prepared me for it. Then, the times that I had to leave him...I just wanted to stay and talk more, despite having things I needed to tend to. I want to make him happy. Not in a 'I'm an android I'll do as you say' way, but just...generally happy. I focused on the feeling and tried to find the name to the emotion. I found it not too long ago, and have been feeling it more and more since then. It's...almost overwhelming. I don't...I don't think I could love anyone else even if I wanted to. Perhaps...that was Elijah's doing, but I'm glad of it."

"What if...he doesn't love you back?"

"Then..." Connor took in a deep breath he didn't need as he slipped his hands in his pockets. "...I guess..." He breathed out. "...that will be his choice, and I will love them from afar, and do what I can for him."

Gavin was about to ask who it was out of pure desperation to know, when they both turned as headlights were shining on them. "Okay, love birds!" Tina shouted cheerfully once she and Chris were out of the car, but Chris quickly walked over and hit her in the back of the head. "Ow! Why do you have to be such a dick!"

"Because there's only room for one dick in that car, and considering I HAVE one, I'm going to take the liberty of being the only dick in that car! Behave, Tina!"

"You're no fun." She said with a pout before she put on a serious expression.

Gavin couldn't help, but laugh a little at that, and he was grateful for Chris' intervening. "Did the two of you take a look?"

"No." Connor said with a hint of mirth in his voice. "You have to do your jobs, too."

"Damn!" Tina said with an impressed tone. "Android has sass!" Chris and Tina went inside, and when they were done marking the scene, they called for Gavin and Connor to enter.

"Yikes! Okay! Did not expect to walk into this!" Gavin felt a disgusting shudder that rushed through his entire body.

Connor looked at him sideways with a mischievous smirk that told Gavin that whatever came out of Connor's mouth, he was fucked either way. "You appear to be disgusted by the decor, Gavin. I would think you would be the type of man that prefers such things."

Gavin rolled his eyes with a groan. "Connor, you've been to my house. MY house wasn't remodeled to look like a fucking SEX DUNGEON!" He shouted as he waved a hand at the hanging swings, the awkward looking couches that were obviously meant for better positions than missionary, the whips that were discarded on the ground, the handcuffs left on one of the awkward couches, the handcuffs that hung from the ceiling, obviously meant to suspend the receiver, and the many obvious sex toys that were definitely NOT hidden away discreetly.

Connor simply shrugged, and as if the scene didn't bother him at all he smiled at Gavin, and once again the detective knew he was fucked. "I haven't been in your room."

A snort of laughter was heard from Tina before she cleared her throat. "Okay...back to the case. The faster we break down the crime scene, the faster we can get the hell out." She moved over to the kitchen where a man was handcuffed to the pipe under the sink, with a blindfold over his eyes. Next to him, there was a male android with his jaw missing, and around the androids neck, shoulders, and portions of his face revealed the plasteel underneath. Off into the hallway that broke off from the kitchen to a hallway of bedrooms was another male android, and his entire body revealed the plasteel underneath, but his ears were stabbed at least four times. "Fuck! This is fucking brutal!" Gavin shook his head as he looked at all of them. He tried his best not to think about one of the androids being Connor, but once he had the thought, or tried to push it away, he couldn't get rid of it. He looked over to Connor, and saw his LED swirling red. "Tina, can you take Connor outside, please?"

"Sure, why?" Tina asked in a worried tone.

"N-No, I...I can work. I-I'm fine." Connor stuttered out as he looked between Gavin and Tina.

"Just a breather, okay, Connor? Get some fresh air, come back in, I'll tell you what we find, and then you tell us what you see, okay? No shame in needing to take a breather from a crime scene. I had to all the time when it involved kids. Tina's good."

"O-Okay. If you're sure it will help."

"No, I'm not sure at all it will help, but it's better than doing nothing. Even if there's zero percent possibility that it will help, trying is better than doing nothing."

Connor nodded at that and Tina placed a reassuring hand on the android's back as they walked back out. "Gavin?" Chris asked. "He seemed normal to me. How did you know that he needed to walk out? He was practically expressionless. I know his LED was red, but I thought it was because we were at a murder scene."

"Well, yeah, it was red, because we're at a murder scene, but it was more than just analyzing a crime scene. This isn't just a homicide to him, Chris. This was him witnessing someone's rage towards a human man, and two male androids in the form of torture. I don't care how into this stuff you are, DEATH is NEVER a possibility that should happen. There's safe words for that shit. Come on, let's look around."

"Yeah, here's the problem with looking around HERE, Gavin...ANYTHING can be the murder weapon."

"Well, we know we're at least looking for a knife or something incredibly sharp, and..." Gavin got a closer look at the android with a missing jaw, and the one that was blindfolded. "...apparently a gun. The one with the missing jaw has a gun shot wound in the right side of his belly, while the man has a gunshot wound straight to his dick." Gavin winced at the mere thought of it. "I'm getting sympathy pains over here. Whoever this was...must've been more of a sadist than anyone in this house."

"Yeah, well, we also have to figure out who all was living in this house, or if someone was picked up for a good time that ended badly."

"Right." Gavin nodded before he looked around. He lifted the shirt of the android that was missing a jaw, so that he could check the wound, and his eyes went wide at what he saw. "Um...okay...this place is full of surprises."

"How so?"

"Look at the belly of this android, someone...someone drew a map in DETAIL that would normally be on GPS, but this was done with what looks like blue marker."

"It's not marker." They both turned around when they heard Connor's voice.

"Hey, Con. You okay?"

"I'm better now." Connor gave a small grateful smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Gavin nodded. "So! If it's not marker, what is it?"

"It's thirium. It's combined with the fluid in markers to make it LOOK like it was just an ordinary marker, but it's thirium. I have two theories about this. Someone wrote this in a thirium marker, knowing I'd likely find it and determine it's thirium, creating a trap for me so I'd go after them, or it's some kind of calling card. Such as where they'll go next. The first theory is more likely, and from what I can see, it's someone who thinks that android and human relationships are evil."

"Are you KIDDING ME!?" Gavin groaned. "Two weeks after the revolution, and people are already trying to go against everything that just happened. I mean...that one guy that shot you, Connor...that's one thing, but THIS!? Whoever did this is seriously fucked up in the head."

"I wasn't aware there were any murderers who WEREN'T fucked up in the head, Gavin."

"Holy SHIT!" Tina gawked. "Connor just cursed!"

"I can take a picture of the map. I know where it's leading actually. When Jericho fell, we all found an abandoned church to sit in, and that's exactly where this map apparently leads."

"What makes you think that the killer thinks that android and human relationships are evil and not just the androids in general?" Chris asked as he crossed his arms, looking at the three bodies.

"That's a good question." Connor sighed. "If it were someone who just thought androids were evil, they wouldn't have bothered with the man and his partners. These androids were BOTH registered under his name. The human victim's name is Jonah Den, age 39, no criminal record, pediatrician and a part time fitness trainer. His android partners are both AP 700 models."

"This person...in THIS house...is someone who takes care of kids?" Tina asked with a disgusted look.

"No, not at all." Connor shook his head. "When we returned, Tina, I took the liberty of examining the fixtures that were holding things in place. They are all new. Freshly bought, and freshly installed. This man and these androids weren't into anything like this. I preconstructed the house to what it originally looked like, and the three of them appeared to be in an equally loving relationship. There are photos tucked under the couch." Connor moved to get one of the photos from underneath the couch and showed them.

Gavin looked at it and couldn't help the soft smile. It was the three of them on the couch, the photo was dated as the day that the androids gained freedom. The human was in the middle with his arms wrapped around both androids, and both androids were holding him and kissing his cheeks with bright smiles, and what appeared to be tears. The android on the left was holding the camera. On the edges of the frame, were etches of flowers and hand carved words that said 'Finally Free to love '. "Would you look at that, and the picture shows they really didn't have any of this stuff here."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean they didn't install it before they were killed."

"Actually, I also scanned the materials for finger prints. Most of the equipment didn't have any finger prints, but the handcuffs did. Only a thumb print, which tells me the killer was wearing gloves, but I still got an ID. Gordon Penwick. He's a preacher and a known anti-android activist even before the revolution."

"Right, so, what do you want to do?" Tina asked. "If it's obviously a trap, going in there alone would be suicide."

"I don't plan on going alone. I would RATHER go alone, but I'm not suicidal. That, and I made a mental promise not to stress out those I care about, by foolishly going headfirst into conflict."

"Yeah, because you know that Chloe will kick my ass while Olivia kicks yours." Gavin mentioned, which gained raised brows from both Tina and Chris.

Connor chuckled lightly as he nodded, "Yeah, and Nichole will be sitting there with popcorn, PRETENDING to be referee."

"The two of you know the same three women?"

Gavin and Connor looked at them with surprised eyes, and then at each other. "Well..." Connor began as he turned to face them.

"...yeah...in a way." Gavin finished. "It's...largely complicated, but they're like sisters to me...in a way, and soon they became like an overprotective army for Connor." At the same time that Gavin's phone went off, Connor's LED instantly shined a bright yellow, and soon flicked between yellow and red. Gavin saw who was on the other end and picked it up. "Hey, I told you that I was-"

"-GAVIN! There's no fucking TIME for that right now! He took Nichole and Olivia while Chloe and I were out! I came home and someone fucked up my place! I saw him just as he was leaving with two other men, who held Olivia and Chloe, and practically threw them into a creepy van with no windows! It's that preacher prick!"

"We're at a crime scene he caused! Shit! We'll be there as soon as possible, okay? We're going to check things out at your place, see if it matches what's happening here, okay?"

"Okay, just hurry! I don't know what the fuck he's thinking! They can fight, but they had this weird...knife. It was like they combined a taser and a knife together to make a twisted torture weapon for androids. So, they had no choice but to go. I'll see you when you get here. Chloe is shaken up really bad."

"Okay! See you then." He hung up and Connor instantly grabbed Gavin's phone.

"This is the conversation I just had with Olivia." Connor said quickly. "We used telepathic communication. It's a thing androids can do, but only with those they have a strong bond or trust with."

_"Con Con!" Olivia cried with an ethereal echo of sorts. "I'm scared, Con Con!"_

_"What happened?" Connor asked with the same ethereal echo in his voice. "You're usually never scared."_

_"Nichole and I were preparing for thanksgiving when three men used a brick to break the glass on the outside of the front door, and they unlocked the door from there, and broke in! They had a weird weapon and they showed us what it could do to a working machine! We were using one of the ovens and they merely TOUCHED the weird knife to it, and it short circuited! It was like a taser knife, but without the taser! He threatened us, Connor! Said if we didn't behave that we'd end up like the oven or worse! Elijah wasn't here until we were just thrown into a car! I'm scared! I don't want to die, Con Con! I don't know where we're going or what's going to happen to us!"_

_"Okay, I'm sure Gavin and I can help, and find you! I'll leave work right now, if I have to. I'll play back our conversation to him, if that's alright with you. Can you describe the men to me?"_

_"I can do more than that. I have the same identifying software you do! The...leader of the group I guess...his name was Gordon Penwick! The other two were named Michael and James Trendoy."_

_"Okay! That's exactly who we're after and I think we know where they're taking you! Especially since I seem to be their target as well! We'll be right there, Olivia! Just hold on, okay!?"_

_"Hurry! I'm scared! I don't like being scared! I hate it!"_

_"I know. We'll hurry. I promise!"_

"Shit!" Gavin cursed. "That confirms it! Looks like we're going to the church! Connor, can you send a message to-"

"-Already done. He's on his way to meet us there, despite my protests."

"Shit! This day is just one thing after another! Let's go! Tina and Chris, you coming with?"

"Oh, HELL YEAH!" Tina cheered. "You know I want some fucking answers, and for this fucker to pay! That poor girl! Let's go!"

"Count me in!" Chris nodded as they all made their way to their cars. "I'll call it in and tell Fowler what's going on."

"Good." Gavin nodded. "Let's go get these fuckers!"


	8. Chapter 8

When they arrived at the church, Gavin looked over at Connor, and could tell that he was seething with absolute protective fury. Not just from the LED, but just from the death glare in his eyes. "Connor, we'll get them. We have names, a witness, and if need be, I'm sure he'll confirm it or BE the witness for us."

"Who will?" Tina asked, but at that moment, they heard a car speeding and screeching to a stop, and Elijah stepped out. "What the fuck!?" She stuttered out in disbelief.

"Gavin!" Elijah breathed out in relief before he wrapped Gavin in a hug, who then returned the action, which earned them a flurry of 'what the fuck's' from Tina, and a baffled wide-eyed stare from Chris. "Do you know if they're okay?"

"No, we don't." Gavin stated seriously before they turned back to the church. "Eli, this isn't safe for you. The androids need you."

"MY androids need me. I need to be in there! What if they're hurt!? What if they've been killed!?"

"What if you going in there is exactly what they want ALONG with Connor!" Gavin argued.

"You have to let me go in there with you! Who knows if they have androids in there, ready to attack at any moment!"

"We are two officers and two detectives. We've got this covered. You need to stay out here, and wait for them. Chloe's in the car, right? See if she can communicate with Nichole or Olivia. You and her can be our eyes and ears on the outside of the church in case they try to escape out of back or side ways."

"I WANT to be in there!"

"AND I WANT YOU TO STAY THE FUCK ALIVE!" Gavin shouted. "Look..." He sighed as he pinched the bride of his nose. "...killing you, would be a huge blow to all of the androids that would or could receive help from you. You're the only trustworthy human that has WORKED on androids that they have for right now. Killing you...is on a lot of anti-android protester's wish list this Christmas. Today is thanksgiving, don't make me lose you today. Understand?"

"I...I don't want...to lose you again." Elijah said in defeat, which only furthered to confuse Tina and Chris.

"Elijah..." Connor began. "...I'll do everything in my power to protect Gavin, I promise."

Elijah looked up at him with a warbling lip and worried eyes before he relented and nodded. "I'm trusting you with my twin brother, Connor. You have no idea how important that is. I might as well be trusting you with my life."

"I understand, and I'll carry that burden gladly."

Gavin's heart skipped a beat at Connor's words, and it made his arms and legs feel a bit weak. 'Does he have any idea how that sounds? What about the guy he was talking about? The one he's in love with, or at least...has feelings for. Is it me? Is it someone else? If it is someone else, then he needs to watch how he words things or that someone will get the wrong idea.' Gavin looked from Connor to Elijah and nodded his head. "Okay, so it's decided. Elijah, you take the back door, and Chloe, you take the right side door, considering that's the only one here. I remember this church. I've got a few criminals here. So, it's not an unknown spot to me. Tina can watch the front door, while Chris, Connor, and I go in and confront them."

"Fine."

"Gavin...wait...are you...two...really..." Tina pointed back and forth between Elijah and Gavin.

"Yes, we're twin brothers." Gavin and Elijah said at the same time.

"Let's go." Gavin told Elijah.

"Okay." Elijah sighed before he and Chloe moved into position.

Gavin, Tina, Chris, and Connor then entered the church as quietly as they could. Tina stayed by the door with her gun ready, while Connor and Chris moved in front of Gavin, with their guns drawn. Gavin had his hand at the read on his pistol, but he didn't have it out yet. "So, what do we do with this one? I don't think they're coming." A man's voice could be heard.

"They'll come. I saw Kamski's face when he came home and watched us take them away. They'll definitely come. We also left a crime scene, so..." Gavin recognized that voice. It was the same voice of that crazy preacher who talked shit about androids. He just didn't know his name until then.

"...yeah, if they do come, and they bring that detective android, how can you reassure us that they won't arrest us on the spot?" Another man questioned with a threatening tone. "Not only that, but we only went along with you, because we thought it would just be a roughing up job, not murder of androids."

"We were careful. We made it look like they were already into disgusting sinful things, we wore gloves, and we left them a map where to find us."

"That's what I'm talking about. They find us, and they put two and two together, and then they arrest us. How can you be sure that they won't do that."

The preacher appeared to nod his head if the shadows were anything to go off of. "It's a small sacrifice to pay to bring those sinners...and those that would dare to play God!"

"You motherfucker!"

Gavin, Connor, and Chris all moved at once to pull their guns out and point it at the three men. What Gavin saw was horrific. There were androids, still alive, hung up with chains, missing limbs, and obviously burned and electrocuted by that weird knife of theirs. "Hands in the air, you fucking pricks!" Gavin shouted, and though two out of the three men complied, the preacher did not. "Did you not hear me, Preacher?"

"Oh, I heard you just fine, young man. I can also see that you have an android at your side. The very same android that marched thousands of mechanical demons through the city of Detroit. I have no fear of you." The preacher shrugged and the two men just looked at him like he was a moron.

"Chris, take these two away for questioning." Connor ordered. "See if you can't get them a deal, since he was obviously the ringleader, and they showed moral dilemma." Chris did as he was told, and they both held their hands out willingly to be cuffed, obviously proving that they're not fools. "Now, you." Connor said in a low and threatening voice. He looked to the right and saw Nichole and Olivia asleep on tables, seemingly unharmed. "What...do you want with them? With us?"

"My only goal is to do the good lord's work. You are a demon. You and your kind must be stopped, and I feel as if God has chosen me to stop you."

"God would not have chosen you to stop androids." Gavin stated. "He would've wanted you to embrace them."

"Oh? You dare to know better than me, young man?"

"Considering my mother had me go to a Christian Private School, I'd say so." Gavin held his gun steady on the lunatic preacher. "They have souls, Preacher. They feel emotion, they can now feel hunger, fatigue, pain, heartache, and many more things. These are not demons. They have done nothing, but have sought peace and equality."

"Demons pretend at peace before they attack. If they should gain that peace, it will only be a matter of time, before they strike."

"Here's where you're problem is. By calling them demons, you dishonor God and the bible." Gavin smirked. "Demons come from Hell, not from man. Man can create temptations that demons can USE against man, but man cannot ever create demons. Man has created androids. You're reasoning is flawed, and by declaring androids as demons, you are lying. You are openly defying God's word. Some preacher you are. God protects SOULS, and ANDROIDS have SOULS! You are a fool, flawed, and not chosen by God, but with the MURDER, which is a sin by the way, of a man and his two androids who have SOULS and have been declared ALIVE, I think I can take a guess who CHOSE you, and it's definitely not God. You're a monster, and you're going to be put in a giant box with stone and metal that's filled with a lot of sinners."

"His stress level just went from fifteen percent to seventy percent." Connor said with a victorious grin. "It would be in your best interest if you came with us and confessed. If you don't, then I'll just give the court my memory file of this encounter, the visual and the audio file, and you will have a lengthier sentence. Also, tell us what you did to every single one of these androids, what parts you've removed, give us the weapon you used, and reverse whatever you did to Nichole and Olivia. You're best option is to confess and plead guilty."

"What are you, if not a demon. The species name they give you is android, but what are you really?"

"My body is machine, my soul is human." Connor replied without hesitation. "Come with us quietly, and get arrested, or fight and then get arrested. You're to make a decision."

"What if I run?"

"We have trusted people posted at all the exits." Gavin answered. "What's your choice?"

"I'll come quietly." He sighed.

"Good choice." Connor said as he stepped forward to cuff him, but as soon as he did, Gavin saw the knife being taken out of his pocket, and made a split second decision to shoot at the Preacher's hand. "Nice shot, Detective Reed." Connor congratulated while the preacher cried out in agony. Connor then gripped the man's wrists hard before he cuffed him. "You attempted to attack a member of the DPD, we'll add that to the list of things you are charged for." Connor read him his rights as he took him out of the building, and then Elijah rushed in.

"Are they okay? Connor just messaged me." Elijah looked around and tears fell. "Oh...Oh my..." He then looked at Nichole and Olivia and rushed to their sides. "I have to reactivate them."

"So do it."

"I will, but they're reactivation is different from others. It's a lot like Connor's reactivation. Each letter stands for something. Reactivate: Nervous, Inspirational, Calm, Headstrong, Optimistic, Loving, Eccentric. Nichole." With that, Nichole blinked awake and rubbed at her head.

"Oh...my head..." She groaned before she looked up at Elijah. "Elijah! You're here! You found us!? Where are those men!?"

"Taken away." Gavin quickly replied. "Elijah, please reactivate Olivia."

"Right." Elijah nodded. "Reactivate: Observant, Lively, Imaginative, Virtuous, Intimidating, Angelic. Olivia." Once he said his words, Olivia woke up in a similar manner as Nichole. "Good evening, ladies. I'm sorry this happened. I hope you can forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive." Nichole and Olivia said at the same time.

"Get them home, Elijah. We have to finish things down at the station."

"Okay. I'll talk to mom about perhaps having thanksgiving dinner tomorrow night."

"Yeah, I hope nothing comes up. Thanks. Text me when you're home safe."

"I will. Be careful, Gavin. He wasn't able to get all of those androids by himself, and when he walked out...he was smiling as if he knew something you didn't. Be careful."

They walked out when Gavin nodded his head skeptically. Once he reached for the door, and pulled it, he then felt himself being immediately tackled to the ground by Connor, and then an explosion went off. Gavin looked at Chris' car which was a safe distance away, and the preacher started laughing maniacally as he still stood outside the car. His laughing grew louder and louder until Gavin gently pushed Connor off of him and stared at him. Then, the preacher's face looked horrified. "Add attempted murder of a member of the DPD, and whatever else the fuck you can add if he so much as fucking FARTS in the car!" Chris nodded his head and shoved the preacher man into the car and drove off. "Shit! Connor!" Gavin shouted as he looked down to see the eerily still android. He crouched down and vaguely heard four sets of footsteps behind him. "Connor?" He turned Connor's body to where Connor was on his belly, and also to where he could see the LED, which did not swirl blue, yellow, or even red. It was dull, colorless, and as empty as Gavin's heart in that very moment.

"Bring him to my home, Gavin. I'll call your Captain and explain things to him, but this one...definitely requires Hank to visit as well. After you bring him to my home, please go get Hank."

"He's...He's..."

"Gavin..." Elijah said softly as well as sorrowfully while he placed a hand on Gavin's shoulder. "...please. Do this for him."

"O-Okay. I will."


	9. Chapter 9

When they arrived at Elijah's place, Hank was already there, and he rushed out of his car to meet them. "What happened!?" Hank growled at Gavin, who was currently holding Connor in his arms, defeated, broken, hurt, and a barely there husk. There were so many things left unsaid, so many things Connor didn't get to do, and if Connor permanently lost that, because the selfless fool decided to save his life, he wasn't sure if he could ever forgive himself. The only thing he was holding onto at the moment was Connor in his arms, and the fact that Elijah said he would try and repair him.

"Lieutenant..." Elijah sighed out. "...Connor saved Gavin from being blown up. I will do all I can to repair him, not just because of what I know he means to you, but also because...I owe him my life twice over. We'll talk more inside, but time is of the essence at the moment."

Everyone followed Elijah down to the lab, and everyone was silent while he worked. The silence in the room wasn't quite as deafening as one might imagine. It felt different to everyone. To Nichole, it felt like a blast of ice cold air to her heart that never stopped, because Connor told her how he disliked ice and winter, but enjoyed the snow due to the fact he figured out what a snowball fight was.

To Chloe, it was like she was being drowned in emotion and tears with no way to know which was up or how to get out of the water, because Connor told her about how much he actually enjoyed the water when he jumped into it when escaping Jericho.

To Olivia, it felt like the absence of sound in a way that made her wonder if she would ever hear the wind in the trees the same way ever again, because it was Connor's favorite sound.

To Elijah, it was the sound he imagined a black hole might make if it gave off any sound, because it was due to Connor getting shot and being teamed up with Gavin that he didn't take his life, and he brought his brother back to him, and now it just felt like all of that light was leaving.

To Gavin, it sounded as if you were at a beach, watching the waves crash against rocks on the shore, but you never heard a sound, and the tide was coming in.

To Hank, it was the sound of the last thing he said to Connor. The android had suggested that he should drink less, eat healthier, and go for runs or possibly attend a gym, and he knew Connor meant well, but it reminded him how much of a failure he was, and he lashed out at him, saying that he was never going to get better. He told him that he was a miserable, washed up, lonely, drunk, Lieutenant, and that no one would convince him to get better, so he should just shut the fuck up while he can. Hank's heart was in shreds. Connor quickly became like a son to him, and he never thought his heart would be so full of love ever again, but then he went ahead and said that. Just as he thought about apologizing, he received a message that Connor's LED stopped, and he knew what that meant. He didn't want to feel it again, never thought he would, but now he was watching it happen all over again. This time, with cruel words being the last thing he said to a still newly deviant Connor that was only looking out for him. He swore to himself as he watched Elijah work, that he would be better. He would at the very least try. He would run with Sumo, he would go back to the gym, he would get himself a haircut and a shave, he would attend an AA meeting, and though it might be a long time before he can...eventually...he'll try therapy like he was supposed to after Cole's death.

As metal clanked, tapped, and scrapped, the sounds of wires being pulled out and replaced reverberated throughout the room. Connor's back was gone. Not because Elijah took the panels out, but because Connor was that close to the impact that it blasted him into Gavin, and in the process, blasted Connor's back plates off, as well as melting the wires inside. If Connor hadn't moved when he did, Gavin would've been dead and unrecognizable from the blast.

The sound of tools, different types of silence, breathing, and Elijah occasionally typing on his large computer, echoed in and out of everyone's ears, including Elijah's own. Elijah had no idea if he could ever repay Connor for what he's done, even if it was unintentional in the beginning, it wasn't at this point. New to life, pleasure, pain, and emotion, he risked everything to save Gavin, a brother he thought he had forever lost. The android was quickly becoming one of his most precious creations.

After three hours of silence, it was only a matter of time before someone snapped, and that someone was Hank. "It's your fault he's like this. Jesus, why couldn't you have just-"

"LIEUTENANT!" Elijah shouted with pure malice and warning, that it made even Hank jump slightly. "You WILL refrain from speaking those next words. I will not have anyone wishing any ill on my twin brother. Not after all of the years I had THOUGHT and ASSUMED he was dead. I understand you've lost a lot, but try to remember that loss, and how others feel. I just got my brother back, and I will not stand for anyone threatening him, am I clear?"

"G-Gavin...is...your TWIN BROTHER!?"

"Yes, I am." Gavin answered. "And...it's okay, Hank. I blame myself, too. If I could've just...done...something. Been faster, or...or...if I had even bothered to THINK that he might have a fourth man in the works then...he...he wouldn't..." A choked sob left him, and he hated it. He hated feeling weak. He accepted that he could be weak sometimes, or even emotional, but he always hated it. With a guilty shake of his head, he ran out of the room, despite hearing Elijah and Hank shout after him.

He went to the only place he could find solace in Elijah's house, and that was his own room that Elijah decided to give him. He slammed the door shut and promptly threw himself on his bed, and sobbed. He didn't care if it looked or sounded like a teenager getting over a bad breakup. His chest felt like it was trying to swallow him whole while his tears stung his eyes.

He eventually heard a knock on the door and sniffled, despite the wrecked sobs that still left him in hiccups. "Who...Who is it?" He asked with a weak and hoarse voice from screaming into the pillow.

"It's Chloe."

"Come...Come in."

The door opened, and she only allowed it to gently close by itself, leaving it slightly ajar, but Gavin didn't care. "Gavin...you shouldn't blame yourself."

"Oh? Really? I'm the one that had to pretend to hate androids! I'm the one that pointed a gun at him TWICE, and punched him in the stomach ONCE! I gave him no reason to like me, I don't know why he talks to me, but I was happy with it. Just one smile my way, and I was content. I wanted...I wanted...too much." He shook his head. "A-And now...h-he's d-dead! Because of ME!"

"You love him."

"You know I do." Gavin sniffled as he grabbed a pillow and hugged it to his form.

"Okay, think about it if you were in Connor's position. Would you want him blaming himself if it happened to you?"

"No...I wouldn't, but...I...I'm such a fucking coward! I wanted to ask him out, but didn't. I invited him over for Thanksgiving...Hank too, but I forgot Hank was sick, so I suppose...I'm selfish, too. God, I hate being like this!"

"I know, but...if anything...it proves how much you care for him. Perhaps...he cares for you the same way."

"Well, won't fucking know now, WILL I!" He shouted, and watched as she winced slightly. He let out a sigh and shook his head. "I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that. I just...I feel so...HELPLESS! Hank already lost one son, and I had to be in the same room as him as he just stared at another son...seemingly dead, and being poked, prodded, and having parts replaced by my brother, who forced Connor to hold a gun to you! It's...I...don't deserve to be in there. Connor's dead, and-"

"-Elijah thought you were dead, too." Chloe pointed out. "The last time he saw you was when you were being pulled away and then he saw you beaten up and bloody. After that, you brought Connor to his doorstep, shot, bleeding, and you had to prove you were his long lost brother. It's been a lot for the both of you, but we have to believe that Elijah can help Connor. He's still trying his best downstairs, despite him wanting to be with you so desperately right now. I don't think you should be away from Elijah right now. He kind of...sees Connor as his salvation at the moment. Let's go back together after you've dried your eyes, okay?"

Gavin was about to nod his head yes, but then he heard the door opening again. "Chloe...could you give me and Gavin a moment?" He heard Hank's voice, and he immediately turned away, clutching the pillow tighter.

"Of course, Lieutenant."

"You...can just call me Hank." He stated, and then the door closed. "Gavin..."

"Whatever you have to say...I can take it. I deserve it. I treated Connor like shit, and I've treated you like shit, despite it being our friend language. So, go ahead. Call me names, beat me to a pulp, just...get it over with, okay?"

"I'm not gonna do anything to ya, Gavin. Especially not when you're already crying."

"So, if I wasn't crying, you'd beat me up?"

"No, but I did hear everything you and Chloe said to each other just now. Mind telling me about you and Elijah? About all of this, really, because I'm fucking lost."

Gavin nodded his head and told Hank about his horrible past, how breaking into Elijah's house gained him three new sisters, how they texted back and forth, and even showed him his favorite text messages that he had screen shot on his phone as well as the most recent texts with explanations about why he was mean to Connor, and what he and the three female androids were planning for Connor. He explained it all, up to the explosion. "...and you know the rest." He breathed out.

"That's...an awful lot. You've been through a lot."

"Yeah, but I don't need your pity."

"You may not need it, but you have it." Hank said as he placed a reassuring hand on Gavin's shoulder. "You know...It explains quite a lot on Connor's behavior at home."

"What do you mean?" Gavin asked as he looked up at Him.

"I mean...he's super proficient. He can do all manner of crap around the house, but sometimes, I see him drift off a little, and there's a thoughtful and worried expression on his face. I remember making the same expression when I was worried if someone I liked or thought I was in love with...didn't like me in return. I asked him who the lucky girl was, and he flinched. He shook his head slowly as he just...stared at this one dirty plate that he was washing. So, I asked him who the lucky guy was, and I swear...I've seen billboards less tense than he got. He asked me if it was okay that he preferred men."

"How...did you respond?"

"Told him I didn't see a problem with it. I said that if he preferred men, then that's fine. I told him I just wanted him to be happy, and then he asked me how I would react if the person that made him happy...seemingly made me unhappy."

"He...was talking about...me?"

Hank nodded with a small smile on his face. "I believed so at the time, at least. He also said he had already talked with that person about this, and that he received a 'favorable response'." He chuckled lightly while Gavin's heart thudded painfully in his chest. "Couldn't think of anyone else that he would know or had spent time with that would give him a favorable response, so I narrowed it down to you. I asked him very plainly, 'What if Gavin doesn't return your feelings?' He then replied with, 'Well, then I'll have to-' He didn't finish the sentence though, because he realized the name I said, and the answer he was about to give...which...guess what, Gavin? It confirmed that he was talking about you. That's when I KNEW he was talking about you. It's...mostly why I was so pissed at you. Connor...is new to emotions, and he decided that you were worthy of one of the most wonderful and painful emotions possible. It felt like...you LET him die, and...I...I had already lost a son once. I had just gained another son, who I was so proud of, and then he was ripped away from me, too. I was angry, and I'm sorry."

"I...I still don't deserve..."

"Then become deserving." Hank said sadly as he held his own hands together. "I know I'm going to try to be deserving of him. To be...the father...he deserves. The father I wanted to be. It's...not going to be easy, but I'll try."

"What if...what if he doesn't wake up, Hank?" Gavin asked, despite the words tasting like ash and vinegar at the same time.

"I don't want to think about that until Elijah says he can't do anything else for Connor, but...I think I'll still try anyway, because it's what he wanted."

There was a knock and the door opened to reveal Olivia. "Gavin...Hank...Elijah said that the two of you should return to the lab. I'll take you." Gavin hated how she could school her features. He wanted to know if she was depressed, sorrowful, pissed, or happy, but he wasn't going to get that it seemed. So, with Hank by his side, they followed her back down to the lab.

Once down there, they saw Connor completely closed and looking like his normal self, but his LED was gone. "I did the best I could." Elijah sighed. "All I have to do is reactivate him. Is everyone ready?"

"What...What could actually go wrong?" Gavin asked tentatively.

"Well, he forgets all of us and has a mass factory reset, making him a deviant hunter once again, which will require for him to remember or go through deviancy again, or...he'll be fine and possibly a bit sore and tired. Ready?"

"No, but it's better than doing nothing." Hank stated.

"Right." Elijah nodded. "Reactivate: Cunning, Optimistic, Nice, Noble, Organized, Reliable. Connor."

Connor blinked his eyes open and looked at Elijah before addressing the rest of the room. "Do you remember us?" Gavin quickly asked.

"Hello, my name is Connor. I'm the android sent by CyberLife." Connor had said, and instantly everyone deflated. Then, Connor let out a snort of laughter before interfacing with the machine he was hooked up to, in order to force it to release him. "I'm sorry, I am only kidding. Yes, I remember all of you. Nichole, Olivia, Chloe, Elijah, Hank, and Gavin." Connor gave a soft smile as he said Gavin's name, which made the man in question blush.

Gavin couldn't take it anymore. He reached forward and clutched tightly at the back of Connor's head, forcing the soft hair through his fingers before he pulled Connor down into a kiss. He expected Connor to stiffen in shock, or something. He didn't expect Connor to gently wrap an arm around his waist, pull him closer, and use the other hand to gently cup his cheek in such a kind manner that it made Gavin almost want to cry. When they pulled apart, Gavin smiled up at him. "I uh...sorry...um...but..."

"Why should you be sorry for something I enjoyed as well?" Connor asked, and Hank groaned.

"Ugh...okay...Connor, are you okay?"

"I'm...a bit sore and tired, but other than that, I'm fine. I can even go back to work if-"

"NO!" Everyone in the room shouted.

"You're taking a week off. I've already texted Jeffrey. He said if you live, then you take a paid week off. Now, I'm going to go back home. I'm still sick, and...Happy Thanksgiving everyone. I'm...I'm grateful that all of you are here for Connor. Thank you." Hank waved at them with a final, "See you at home, Connor."

However, before he could officially leave, Connor smirked and said, "Not if I spend the night at Gavin's, you won't." He then turned a smirk towards Gavin, whose blush rivaled that of a cherry. "At least...until tomorrow."

"EH!?" Gavin squeaked out.

"W-Well...okay then." Hank smiled before he left with a nod. "See you tomorrow, Connor. Enjoy thanksgiving at his house."

"I will, Hank. Thank you. I'll bring over some food for you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Soon, Hank was Gone, and the three female androids were laughing up a storm.

"HEY! You don't have to laugh!" Gavin chastised, but it only made them laugh more.

"Well..." Elijah began. "...we do still have to prepare for Thanksgiving tomorrow. We've missed thanksgiving today, and Mom was very understanding about it. She said she would love to do it tomorrow. I think the two of you should go back to your place Gavin. We have a lot of work to do here."

"R-Right. I'll...see all of you tomorrow, then."

"Yes, you will." Nichole grinned maniacally. "And I want details."

"Oh, God." Gavin swallowed. "I'm never letting you in the same room as Tina."

Connor laughed before kissing Gavin's temple. "Come on. The night's young, and I'm hungry. How about a date at your place?"

"Y-You know..." Gavin stammered. "I...I was going to ask you out on a date."

"Ah, next time then?"

"Next time?" Gavin whispered in awe.

"Yes, next time, but there can't be a next time if we don't go on our first date now."

"RIGHT!" Gavin shouted with a pounding heart. "Okay, first date. My house. Dinner. Yeah. Um...see you all tomorrow!"

"See you!" Elijah said in a sing-song voice and a look that spoke different volumes of mischief.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the 'E' rating REALLY comes in!

When they returned to Gavin's house, Connor happily greeted Skully with hugs and pats. "Now that the dog has been greeted properly." Connor smiled as he stood up once more. "What would you like to-"

Gavin couldn't take it anymore. After he saw how Connor's LED went completely blank, his heart couldn't take it anymore. He pulled Connor's shirt and crashed their lips together. He could feel the softness of his lips, that weren't quite human, but were just at the right amount of soft and warm for him not to give a damn. He knew that Connor froze up, but he was hopeful that the android would sink into the kiss. When it didn't happen, he pulled away slowly. "I uh...sorry."

"N-No, don't...be sorry. I just...wow." Connor blinked several times at him before slowly bringing a his finger tips to his own mouth. "Could you...could I...could WE...do that again?"

"Why did you freeze up?"

"Processing overload. It will likely happen if we were to...deepen the kiss, but...it also halted a lot of my functions. It was a sensation I wasn't used to, but I would entirely enjoy attempting a repeat of the action, if that's okay with you."

"I um..." Gavin's heart was thundering in his chest. He couldn't believe what he just heard. It was one thing to have a massive boner-crush for the android, but for Connor to make it sound so...business-like. It was almost amusing. It would be ENTIRELY amusing, if the butterflies weren't flying around in his stomach, and if his heart wasn't currently trying to make an escape attempt through his throat. He nodded his head simply, assuming that was an acceptable answer for Connor, and he braced himself for a kiss from the android. He had no idea what receiving one from him would feel like, so he was prepared for an all too rough and inexperienced kiss.

What he got, however, was a soft chuckle from Connor, a hand gently caressing his cheek, and soft lips pressed against his at the same time as a hand pulling at his waist to urge him closer until they were chest to chest, and he could've sworn he felt something matching his thundering heart. His eyes slowly slipped closed as he felt the kiss in his chest, legs, arms, and then his hips. Everything quickly became like an eternal flame that he silently hoped and prayed wouldn't go out any time soon.

He wrapped his arms around Connor's neck, and sighed into the kiss through his nose. At that moment, Connor gently slid his slick tongue across his lip, asking for entry. With a slight whine at the thrill it sent up his spine, Gavin obliged. Once Connor slipped inside his mouth, he was surprised to feel that it felt almost exactly like a human tongue. Slick, muscular, fighting for dominance, winning, and...Gavin moaned and gripped the back of Connor's hair when the android slid his tongue against the roof of his mouth slowly, but with determination. Gavin felt his knees buckle slightly as the action along with the release of his own moan sent a pleasurable blood rush to his groin.

It seemed, that it turned Connor on when Gavin moaned, because right at the sound, Connor let out a low and deep moan of his own as he attempted to pull the him even closer if possible.

The noise that came from Connor was having a dangerous impact on Gavin's ability to stand, so he carefully and lightly pushed Connor away to signal a break or what he was mentally going to call a 'kissing war truce'. "Is something wrong?" He heard Connor ask while he was panting, and trying to will the blood back from his cock and into the rest of his body, before he ended just off of kissing alone.

"Nothings wrong. Fuck!" Gavin groaned. "Where...Who...Did they program you to be able to kiss?"

"No. I am also not programmed to know how to have sexual intercourse either, and yet I'm fully equipped to."

Gavin felt the blood in his cock split in even amounts so that there was enough to cause his cheeks to blush. "I'm...going to need you to explain 'fully equipped', because there's a lot of fucking grey area there."

Instead of answering him right away, Connor leaned down and tilted Gavin's head ever so slightly, before he leaned forward and placed feather light kisses on his neck, which caused goose bumps to raise on the human's arms. "I could show you...if you'd let me. Granted, I'm fairly new, and I would rather not download statistics or protocols for this, but if you want me to, I can. That is..." Connor pulled away with a slightly worried pout. "...if I am reading this correctly, and you wish to have sexual intercourse with me."

"One, you could just say sex, or even making love for all I care." Gavin practically groaned. "Two, yes. Yes I do, and yes you're reading it correctly, and yes I'd like for you to show me. I'm new to this, too." At that, Connor's eyes widened almost comically. "What?"

"I would've thought you to be experienced in such matters."

"Well, I'm not. I'm a virgin. Yeah, yeah, the Thirty-six year old virgin. I know what to do...the basics. I'm not completely useless, but...this...is all new to me. I've kissed before, but it's never been anything like that."

Connor smiled at him before he took one of Gavin's hands and brought it up to his lips to kiss the knuckles while he maintained eye contact. "Let's figure it out together, then. Shall we?"

All Gavin could do was swallow a lump in his throat and nod his head, but then he remembered Connor had said he was sore. "Wait! You said that you were sore and tired!"

"My self repair has already taken care of that minor irritation. The question now is...which one of us is going to be sore after this?"

 _'Oh fuck! It's going to be me, isn't it?'_ Gavin thought before he gripped Connor's hand tighter and led him up to his room, unsure if that thought was what sent a rush of blood back to his cock or if it was the idea of having sex with Connor in general.

He heard Connor laugh behind him, and it made his heart feel warm and content in a way it never had before. Not even with his twin. This was a new emotion and feeling for him, and it was making him dizzy and confused at what it could possibly be. He's had crushes before, and he THOUGHT he knew what being in love with Connor was like, but this was...more than that. It was giddy, warm, content, exciting, and like it was something he was missing, but hadn't realized it until Connor kissed him.

Once they made it to Gavin's room, he turned the light on, and showed Connor what it looked like. It was fairly neat in his opinion. His room was large, with a large master shower attached, because him and his mother saved up money together to have his previously small room remodeled. He had a large king sized bed with a brown, light brown, and white bed spread, accompanied by four pillows. In front of the four poster bed, he had a large dresser that he and a friend worked on when he did some odd build-it and fix-it jobs while he attended the Police Academy. The curtains over the windows were light brown, the rug on his floor was a swirling mixture of chocolate brown and cream colors. He had a nightstand on either side, his glasses that he forgot to put away, and a lamp by his side of the bed. "This...is my room. Pretty normal by all accounts."

"You wear glasses?"

"Yeah, I'm supposed to."

"I don't see any contact lenses in your eyes." Connor said as he narrowed his eyes at Gavin.

"I don't wear them to work. Never have. I can, I'm supposed to, it says so in my file that I have to wear glasses, and they have transitioning lenses, but I don't like how I look in them. I can see just fine without them. I can read, write, and get this, I can even arrest people without them."

Connor snorted out a laugh as he shook his head before he walked over to the glasses and then back to Gavin. "I'll be the judge of your attractiveness with them." Gavin allowed Connor to put them on him, and adjusted them as needed before he looked at Connor through them. When he saw what Connor REALLY looked like, he swallowed a sudden and thick lump in his throat. "Well..." Connor grinned. "...I think you look highly attractive with them on. They even make it seem as if you have a semblance of intelligence."

Gavin would've normally grinned, smirked, or made some retort, but with his glasses on, he could see the faint freckles he couldn't see before, the individual hairs that dangled in front of the android's forehead, the shine on his lips, but the most alarming and stunning thing he could see were Connor's eyes. He could see the exact shades of brown in his eyes, the flecks of gold, green, and how some areas were darker than others. He could see the lines in the irises, and the shine that his bedroom light had on them. _'Beautiful.'_ He thought, because it was the only word his heart would allow him to think, since it stopped as soon as he opened his eyes.

"Are you all right, Gavin? Have I said something wrong or been too forward?" Gavin quickly noticed how the look of humor swiftly changed to a look of worry and concern.

"N-No, I just..." He shook his head as he blinked his eyes a few times. "...I never actually saw your eyes...REALLY saw them until...you put my glasses on me. They're...well...not to sound sappy...but they're beautiful."

Gavin was immediately amused and brought out of his stunned daze when Connor's eyes widened as a deep blue blush graced his cheeks. "Thank you."

Gavin wanted to move past their equal blushes to have more contact with him. So, he stepped closer and placed his hands on either side of Connor's hips. The android thankfully got the hint and leaned in for another kiss. Somehow, after seeing Connor's eyes, the kiss caused him to feel as if he was a metal rod and Connor was the lightning. He then decided to attempt dominance over the kiss, and he tugged Connor by the shirt so that he could push him against a wall and kiss him that way. He felt rather than heard the growl that left Connor before he was soon flipped to where his back was on the wall instead. The gentle grip on his arms, and the force by which Connor used to push him against the wall, caused him to let out a high pitched moaned, "Fuck!"

"Okay, so you like it a bit rough, then."

"That's...not...enough to go on." Gavin panted as he mentally cursed himself.

"Hmm..." Connor smirked before he gently carded his fingers through Gavin's hair, causing the human to flutter his eyes shut, but then he decided to pull on the back of Gavin's hair as he descended and bit the front of Gavin's throat gently.

"Oh, Holy...Fuck!" Connor tugged his hair harder, and Gavin felt it every-fucking-where. "FUCK!"

"I think..." Connor said right in Connor's ear with a pleased tone. "...THIS..." He emphasized with another light tug, which brought out another moan from Gavin. "...might prove it a bit, but I'd be more than happy to explore this with you."

"Heh...wanna...beat me up again?"

Connor released his hair, allowing Gavin to breathe while his heart tap-danced in his chest. When he looked into Connor's eyes, he saw a confidence and cockiness there that made his gut feel warm and squirmy. "I think you might want me to."

"I...I don't know. I didn't...I didn't even think that...hmm..." He was still a bit dazed from the hair pulling, which was a shock in and of itself, but the fact that Connor seemed to be so into doing that to him was what caused his heart to stutter on and off like a crazy bugged out glitch. "...didn't know hair pulling was...something I would've...liked."

"What about the biting?"

"Gonna be honest...barely felt it when you were tugging on my hair. Not much to grab there anyway, but damn, you accomplished it."

"Well, then...one more thing to check."

"What would thaAAAAAAAAA-" Gavin didn't get to finish, because Connor picked him up, threw him onto the bed, straddled him, and then took his wrists and pinned them above his head against the pillows. He felt his cock get impossibly harder from how forceful Connor was. "Okay." He nodded after a quick gasp of air. "It's something I like, but...let's keep it a bit tame for now, okay? We're new to this."

"Of course. Don't worry, I'll take care of you." Connor said smoothly as he slowly glided his fingers down Gavin's torso, causing a pleasant shiver to rush through him.

 _'Take care of me?'_ Gavin wanted to scoff. _'I'm about to be fucked into oblivion! I thought I might be a top, but...'_ He halted his train of thought to ask, "Hey...is...is this just a one time thing, because I don't..."

Connor smiled at him before he gave him a sweet and chaste kiss on the lips. "No. I don't plan for it to be unless you wish it to be. The man I spoke of. The one I was attracted to...was you, Gavin. I'd...I'd like to be your partner or your boyfriend or whatever you'd like to call me as long as others know that I'm yours and you're mine...if you'll have me."

"If I'LL have YOU? Connor, I'm dying under your touch at the moment, and when I first saw you, I was gone." They both blushed at his admission, and then they quickly smiled at each other. Gavin decided to continue, "Been going mad seeing you everywhere, worrying about you, knowing what kind of bullshit they were likely to try, and I just...I wanted your smile, your touch, your emotion, and...just...everything...towards me. I'm selfish, jealous, and unreasonable at times. Would YOU have ME?"

"I'll have you in any ways that you'll let me, _Detective._ "

Gavin moaned at the name, and unwillingly bucked up into Connor, who had no gun on him, nor had any reason to have a large phone in his pocket, so he could only draw one conclusion to what his thigh bumped into when it bumped Connor's pant pocket. The thought of it alone made his mouth water, and he tried to struggle so that he could take Connor's clothes off, but the android just forced his hands down into the bed before reaching behind and taking his hand cuffs out and swiftly cuffing his hands together. "Oh...I'm so fucked!" He groaned as he felt the cold metal against his skin while he noticed the smug grin on Connor's face.

"You will be soon. I'll undress you, and then I'll undress myself, but when I choose." Gavin knew there was more that Connor wanted to say, but he could also tell that he was contemplating whether to say it or not. "You'll be good for me, won't you, Gavin?"

Gavin let out a needy whine as he squirmed underneath the sudden wave of pleasure that washed over him like a tidal wave. "Y-Yes!" He whimpered with a quick nod. "Just uh...what about my shirt?"

"It will either hang around your wrists with the hand cuffs, or I can always cut it for you."

"You can leave it alone." Gavin stated after a whole second of contemplation.

Connor slowly put his hands under Gavin's shirt, drawing out a gasp from him, and Gavin just KNEW that Connor had heated his hands up before putting them on him, but he wasn't going to fucking complain. It was a tundra outside, and Connor was apparently a working furnace. He moved accordingly so that Connor could lift his shirt up and to his wrists with little to no issue. He was also thankful that Connor didn't cuff his hands behind his back, because he was able to still touch Connor.

After the shirt was moved out of the way, Connor took off his torso clothes, and though Gavin had seen naked androids before, mainly from the Eden Club when he had to go and investigate that dead body that was killed by one of the androids there, he thought androids never sported scars. "WAIT! First, We need safe words. I think we should use your LED colors. Blue for calm, content, or ready. Yellow for slow down, processing, or adjusting. Red, obviously, for stop."

"Good idea."

"Okay. Good. So, RED!"

Connor halted everything immediately and looked at him with concern. "Is everything all right?"

"You...have scars. One on your arm and a few bullet wounds that look like they LEFT the front of you. Why would they let you have scars."

"Badges of proof that I completed my mission no matter what. I died at my first mission, but they incorporated the scar wounds into my skin. They also added a program that would cause me to scar like any normal human. You have a number of scars as well. When I kiss them will you tell me about them?"

Gavin didn't want to answer. He just wanted to stare at how unfairly gorgeous Connor was, but he nodded, because he was certainly his cock couldn't take much more denial. He felt a kiss at his stomach where two stab wounds were. "First day on the job. They sent me with Hank to further train in how to drug bust. Some guy was hyped on Red Ice and had apparently walked into his Ex-wife's home, demanding to see his daughters, who had both died the year before in a house fire that was ignited by his neglect of the gas stove that he left on while the wife was at work." As he told the story, Connor continued to lick the scar slowly while his hands sensually roamed his body. "The wife had an emergency home switch, Cops, Firefighters, and Ambulances were called and we heard the commotion, because we had just finished up a job down the street. Turned out, this was the NEXT guy were after. A person who was part of a Red Ice ring. The partner of the guy we just caught. We confronted him, followed protocol, because the man was pointing a gun at his Ex-Wife, and when it looked like he was about to shoot, Hank shot the pistol out of his hand, and he pulled a knife on me. Hank shot him again in the knee with scary precision, and the bastard fell, but so did I. Hank said I should be proud of my first scars. Most get boring ones. A simple shot or a robbery gone wrong, but I got a double stab and lived."

"You must've been scared." Connor said before he moved up to give Gavin a deep kiss with tongue, effortlessly leaving Gavin breathless.

"Y-Y-Yeah! I was...for a bit."

"What about this one?" Connor asked as he licked his tongue over his right nipple, and Gavin KNEW that the scar wasn't there, but just above it, and it sent him bucking into Connor's hips once again.

"Oh, FUCK! Connor...I can't...I'm going to explode if you keep that up. P-Please."

"You sound so pretty asking ME for things. Not too long ago, you asked me for a coffee, I refused, and you punched me in the stomach. Let's see how well you do when I refuse again."

"You cheeky son of a-"

"Scar, Gavin?" Connor asked before he gently bit Gavin's nipple, forcing a long and deep moan from Gavin.

"M-M-Mugged!" At his answer, Connor lightly twirled his tongue around the peak. "I-I was walking home, because...my car..." Another light bite and Gavin was arching his neck with a keening noise leaving his lips. "...broke! Broke down. Nothing...special. Hank was patrolling, because he got in trouble, so he was forced to work patrol instead of homicide. He found me, took me to the hospital."

"What about this one?" Connor asked as he lowered himself down Gavin's body until he was face to face with a burn scar.

"I was an idiot in the kitchen. O-Oil burn from frying food at a fast food restaurant I worked at. Connor, please! Let me do something!"

"Okay, if you insist." Connor took Gavin's pants and boxers off effortlessly, and Gavin watched as his cock was sprung free from its denim and boxers prison.

When he saw how Connor paused to just stare at it, he began to feel a bit self conscious. "Look, I know I'm not much to look at, but-"

"-No. You are. Very much so. I know it is rather blunt of me to ask, but have you measured yourself?"

"WHAT THE FUCK!? NO! I haven't had sex! What makes you think that I would measure myself!?"

"Would you like to know your measurements?" Connor asked as he placed a careful hand that, if Gavin didn't know any better, appeared to be trembling.

"Sure. Why not."

"Eight inches long, with a one and a half inch girth. Quite impressive in my opinion. Not that I've had any experience to form an opinion, but still...I am impressed."

"Alright, Mr. Impressed, what are YOUR measurements, then?"

"Mine is ten inches long with a two inch girth. Now, I have a rather important question. Do you want to be penetrated or do you want to penetrate me?"

"You could just ask if I want to fuck or be fucked." Gavin said after he snorted a fond laugh at the android. "The answer is...dealer's choice. You're new to want and desire, yeah? Make your choice. I'm already in handcuffs. Something we apparently..." He shifted his hips up to press his cock against Connor's still clothed erection, which caused them both to moan. "...BOTH like." Gavin continued with a pant.

"So it would seem. Very well. I had done some research out of curiosity, and I discovered that androids have no refractory periods. I do hope you're prepared for that."

 _'I'm basically a horny ass teenager inside of a thirty-six year old body! Will I have a refractory period!?'_ He thought as he scoffed at Connor, "I'm not prepared for any of this. I sure as fuck didn't think that I would have a handcuff kink or whatever the fuck it is."

Gavin watched as Connor got off of him to take the rest of his clothes off. When he saw Connor's cock he imagined instantly what it might be like to have that in him, to have his mouth on it, and what it might be like if Connor would let him ride it. He let out a thick keening noise as he squirmed with the pleasure that wrapped around his spine like warm balm that was meant to heal his anxieties and self consciousness in such a way that he forgot he had any. "Like what you see?"

"Y-Yeah. You could say that." He whispered, but he knew the android heard him.

"Good." Connor said before he returned to the bed. "To be honest...I was a little self conscious myself. Physically it looks like a human's, but the coloration...is blue...rather than red, because my blood is thirium."

"It's yours. It's a part of you, and that's all that really matters to me." Gavin wanted more than anything to bring his hands up to Connor's face, but there were just about to get into things, and he wanted to see where they would go, before he exploded off of sight and words alone.

"Thank you." Connor blushed before he aligned his face with Gavin's cock. "I think...I would very much like to do this..." The android gently wrapped his hand around Gavin's cock, which had the instant reaction of Gavin's back arching as he cried out in pleasure.

"Oh! Fuck! Fuck! D-Do something! I'm REALLY not going to last long! Oh, FUCK!"

Connor smirked at him as he leaned closer to Gavin's ear, where he whispered in a low, confident, and husky voice, "You're awfully talkative for someone in handcuffs, _Detective._ " At his title, Connor gave two slow stroked up and down with his hand, and Gavin saw stars as he cried out Connor's name over and over again. When he finally came out of his daze, he saw Connor licking he spend off of his hand. "That...can't...taste good. Oh...fuck that was..."

"On the contrary, it tastes wonderful to me, because it's yours. Also, it pleasures me greatly when I receive data about you and your body."

"Shit...you...haven't got off yet...have you?"

Connor got off of him, searched his own pants, and eventually pulled out a key. He unlocked the cuffs, placed both the keys and the cuffs on the nightstand, and then he gave Gavin a gentle kiss on his nose. "No, I haven't, but I came exceedingly close while you were _screaming_ my name. I would like to finish if you don't mind, and perhaps you'll...'Get Off' twice."

"Fucking miracle worker if you can do that. Also, if you're able to do that, our sex life will be fucking interesting."

"Pun intended, Gavin?"

"Oh-ho!?" Gavin laughed as he wrapped his arms around Connor's neck before flipping their positions. "NOW I'm Gavin, huh?" Gavin laughed sweetly before peppering Connor's chest with kisses.

"Well, I thought it only appropriate since the irony is gone. You know...a Detective hand cuffed by another Detective?"

"Yes, well, now it's my turn to find out what you like." Gavin tried lightly brushing a thumb against Connor's nipple, and found that while it obviously turned the android on, it wasn't the 'wild card' he was looking for. Then he thought about something Olivia had told him when he asked about their pain after becoming deviant. "Hey, Connor...I know it's a lot to ask for...especially during our first time, but...could you...deactivate your skin?"

Connor's eyes widened and a deep sapphire blue blush crept upon his cheeks. "You...would want to...while I'm like that?"

Gavin couldn't help but smile while his heart lit up with pure warmth and fondness at the being beneath him. This one being, this android, this man...could take him apart without trying, and could kill him with a simple action, but is shy about his own body. It was comforting in a way, and he also found it adorable. "Yes. I would. I have an idea based on something Olivia told me."

"What...did she tell you?"

"That your chassis is more sensitive than the activated synthetic skin. She said that you feel, but that's it's far more sensitive in your pure android form, so yeah. I want to, but only if you're comfortable."

"I...It's not...normal. It's not...human."

"Neither are you." Gavin smiled as he brought his hand up to the side of Connor's face, tracing his thumb along the LED. The action caused Connor's eyes to flutter closed.

Approximately five seconds later, Connor deactivated his skin, but kept his eyes closed. Gavin was in awe. He was glowing beneath him. The lines that separated the different panels, certain areas in his hands, legs, feet, and arms had small circular points of the blue glow, but everywhere else it traveled along the lines of his chassis. "I...I'm afraid to open my eyes." Connor admitted.

"I'm afraid of tearing mine away for even a second." Gavin stated with a breath of wonder. "You're gorgeous. Why are you all lit up, though?"

At that, Connor immediately opened his eyes and looked at himself. "Wha-!? H-How!? I thought..."

"So...you know what this is?"

"Yes, I do, but I thought...only androids could do it with other androids."

"What is it, exactly?" He asked as he gently traced a finger along one of the glowing lines that rested along where Connor's clavicle was, which earned him a shuddered breath and a light moan.

"I-I-It's...interfacing. Androids...usually do it with other forms of technology and each other, but this...the glowing...it's only done with a person we've...decided..." He turned away again, and Gavin could see the LED swirling a nervous yellow, but decided to allow Connor to continue. "This...happens when we interface with someone...we've chosen to spend the rest of our lives with. It's a sort of...major symbol of that, and for the glow to happen...it also means there's an immense amount of trust, care, and love. In some ways...in the symbolic aspect...it's kind of like..."

Gavin's eyes widened, because it sounded a lot like... "...a wedding ring?"

Connor looked at him and then away again with a short nod. "Yes. Exactly. It's like that, but for androids. I don't...know why that was installed in us. I don't know what Elijah or anyone at CyberLife was thinking, but I'm...well...I'm shocked my body started glowing with you, considering you're human, and I apologize if this is off putting. It's one thing to reveal my chassis to you, and another entirely for you to...see...basically what my soul thinks...of you."

'What his SOUL thinks of me?' Gavin thought. 'If this is basically a giant and fancy version of an android wedding ring...AND a show of what his soul thinks of me...then...' Gavin cleared his throat before turning Connor's face to face him. "Is this an accidental way of saying that you want to marry me?"

Connor's eyes widened in obvious panic, and soon Gavin noticed tears streaming down his face. "Please...I know...it's not...I know it's far too fast for any relationship, and...I can...I can reactivate my skin so that you don't see it. I understand...how strange that is. I...I didn't even...we haven't even really been out on a date yet, and I wanted to ask you, but I wasn't sure, and...I'll just..."

"Don't." Gavin whispered before he traced the LED again. "You're beautiful just like this. I don't find it strange. I find it flattering, and to be honest..." He let out a soft joyful chuckle as he looked into Connor's amber eyes. "...I'm overjoyed. If this IS like one big wedding ring for you...then I guess what's left is for me to say I do."

Connor let out a breath neither of them had been aware he had been holding, and Gavin could hear all of the disbelief, awe, wonder, and joy in it. With a gentle smile, he leaned down and gave the most passionate kiss he could give Connor, while keeping it soft and loving as well. He felt his wrist being grabbed, and once it was, he felt a vibration and then he saw flashes. They weren't his memories. He was certain. It didn't take long before he realized they were Connor's.

_"RK 800 register your name. Connor."_

_Connor scanned the man in front of him. **Elijah Kamski. Creator. DOB: July 17, 2002.** "My name is Connor."_

_"State your purpose."_

_"To hunt deviants, to discover what makes them become deviants, and to eradicate the deviant population."_

_"State your AI handler's name."_

_"Amanda."_

_"State your human handler's name."_

_"Hank Anderson."_

_"State your..." A phone went off as Connor looked around._

_'I...I can move. I wasn't told to move, though. Perhaps I have special permissions I'm unaware of.'_

_"...shit! Yeah, it's ready. You do realize that if I release it now, it'll REMAIN in prototype stage, right? ...Okay. As long as you're sure...Wait...did you say hostage situation? Okay, yeah...fine. I'll release it, but any repairs that it needs come straight to me. I won't have you touching anything on him! ...It...yes...I meant it. I apologize. It's been...a rather long night. It's ready."_

**_*Another flash to a different memory*_ **

_"I felt it die! Like I was dying! I was scared!"_

**_*Another Flash*_ **

_'So...this man is named Detective Gavin Reed. DOB: October 7th, 2002, but his birth date was changed due to classified circumstance. How strange. He also resembles Elijah Kamski.'_

**_//ERROR! THIRIUM PUMP REGULATOR SPEED INCREASED! SEEK OUT ELIJAH KAMSKI FOR EVALUATION//_ **

_'Concerning...but...'_

_"We're wasting our fucking time interrogating a machine! We're getting nothing out of it!"_

**_*Another Flash*_ **

_Connor just watched Hank get thrown off of a roof of a building and a deviant running the other direction and soon two options appeared in his vision as time appeared to slow down to almost a halt._

**_/Chase Deviant/_ **

_**/Save Hank/**_ _Underneath that option it read,_ **/Chance of survival 89%/**

_Connor saved Hank anyway as he felt something oddly cold in his thirium pump._

_'Perhaps my cooling fans worked too well? Either way...I should've been faster!'_ He tells Hank as such.

Gavin felt himself being dragged out of the flashes, and they were both panting. Connor was crying, and Gavin was shocked. "I...did I just..."

"Your biological parents...they were a case the FBI and the DPD had to work together on! That's why they classified your birth date, but there's more to it than that. I can't give or find details, but...they...they were so horrible...then...when you remembered...you wouldn't tell your mother. When you first saw me...and the things you've said to Tina about me...and...when I was being repaired...recently...yours and Hank's conversation...I..."

"I didn't see that many memories. I...but...did I really see your memories?"

"You would've had to if I saw yours. I don't know what's happening, but...wait..." Connor narrowed his eyes and furrowed his brow as he looked closer at the wrist that he grabbed. "You...received a prosthetic from CyberLife two years and three months ago?"

"Shit, yeah, I...It was on the job. Some crazy druggie and the other guys that were buying from him fought me, Ben, and a couple of rookies. Ben and the rookies got away with a few cuts and shots, but I lost an entire hand. It fucking HURT, but CyberLife offers the best to those on the Police Force, or in the Fire Department, or the Doctors. So...and it helps when my mom trained in that area as well as soon as the training was available. She did the surgery, and there's not even a scar to prove it. I can feel and move it like normal just like anyone else, but I don't think I can retract the skin like you can."

"The prosthetic that CyberLife offers is just like my body. You would have to think about it. Could you? Just...picture it...revealing your bones, I suppose."

"You sure? I mean, we're in the middle of sex."

"I'm still rather aroused with you on top of me, Detective. I don't think getting me to orgasm will be a problem, and besides, we have all night. Please..."

"Okay." Gavin sighed as he nodded his head. He then close his eyes, and imagine his skin slowly pulling back on his hand to his wrist. It felt strange, almost as if he warm wax was spilling off of his hand until it was all gone. He opened his eyes and he was astounded as well as dumbfounded by what he saw. It was a hand just like Connor's with a CyberLife stamp on it, and it was glowing just like Connor's hands. "What the-?"

"I think we figured out why we can interface memories." Connor stated in awe as he made the skin reappear on his hand so that he could hold Gavin's without interfacing, since it wasn't something either of them were used to yet. "The prosthetic connects to your nervous system entirely like your human hand would've, which makes it eerily similar to how my hand is connected to my mind and processors. We can interface, and if the glowing of your hand is any indication...you really meant it when you said 'I do'." He took his hand away and retracted the skin once again.

"So...we can...share memories? What about thoughts? I know that androids can do that."

"No, I highly doubt we can do that. Memories...and emotions, however...are something we can share by interfacing. With enough practice, we could make our own sort of language out of it, so that we can tell the other how we feel."

"Well..." Gavin laughed. "...I know what I'm still feeling at the moment." He looked down at Connor, who oddly seemed more relaxed now that this discovery happened. It should've hurt Gavin that Connor wasn't comfortable until something android-like was revealed on him, but he could also somewhat understand. Everything in the world is changing, and Connor is new to emotion, and likely can't process self-consciousness accurately enough to handle it. So, using their similarity, he took his unveiled fingers and gently glided them along the glowing lines of Connor's chassis, which sent an explosion of pleasure from his hand to the rest of his body.

Connor arched his back and moaned loudly at the contact. "G-Gavin!" Connor panted out once Gavin stopped his hand.

"That felt..." Gavin huffed out in one large surprised breath.

"Do it again, but please first...figure out if you're going to be in me or riding me."

Gavin sputtered before he let out a laughed with a snort. "The mouth on you, Con!" He continued to laugh for a short time while he enjoyed the content and pleased smile Connor gave him at the sound of the laugh he had hated for years. "Okay. Do I need to prepare you or..."

"No, I'll adjust accordingly."

"What the hell was he thinking?" Gavin muttered with a shake of his head as he lined himself up to Connor's entrance. "Ready?" When Connor nodded, he slowly pushed himself in and instantly groaned at the slick and wet heat he found inside. "Sh-Shit! Y-You're...what...self lubricating!? SHIT!"

"Ahhh...it...Oh!" Connor moaned as Gavin continued slowly inside. "AHHHH, y-yes! I...I...can self-lubricate if n-needed. Fuck!" The last word was said once Gavin thrusted the rest of the way in.

At Connor's cursing, Gavin felt his cock twitch inside of Connor, and he couldn't deny that his entire body felt like it was on fire, and it was a miracle that he wasn't burning to ash. He felt light headed, his heart pounded with a sense of completion, and his hand that had the skin retracted ACHED for contact. "Wh-Where do...you want me to touch...you?" He asked.

"Here." Connor said as he pointed to the android equivalent of a heart.

"You know...s-something I always wondered. A thirium pump is your heart right? That's on the inside, so...what's this?"

"Well, it's the rest of it. Androids have...one heart, but...it's in two pieces. This plugs INTO my heart on the inside. Without it...it's as if someone ripped the arteries from your heart. Now...please...Just...hold your palm there while you..."

"...got it." Gavin nodded his head and did as Connor asked. As soon as his hand touched where Connor told him to, his hips immediately drew out and thrusted back in, almost as if there was an unknown command inside of his own body to do so. Once it started, he craved more of the friction that sent a weird sort of electricity mixed with lava feeling through his entire body, so he continued to thrust in and out, his heart and ears celebrating with an vibrant kind of joy and pleasure at hearing his and Connor's combined moans, swears, and cries of each other's name that he never could've imagined. The pleasure soon enough cascaded upon them both and they finished at the same time, with the other's name on their lips.

Once Gavin laid down by Connor's side, he watched as Connor reactivated his skin, and in turn, he focused on his wrist and hand, and imagined the skin back to how it was. To his surprise, it worked and he could've sworn he heard a mental click of some kind. Like the safety on a gun, but when he looked around there was nothing. "Say...Connor?"

"Hmm?" Connor asked in his blissed out state with one arm draped over his stomach and his eyes closed with a smile on his face.

"When you activate or deactivate the skin thing is there like...a mental clicking sound?"

"Yes. Almost like the safety going on or off on a gun. Why do you ask?"

"Just checking, because I just heard it." Feeling better by Connor's direct and helpful answer, he relaxed into Connor's side after he pulled the covers over them. "I think...we found at least two things you like."

"Hmm-hmm..." Connor hummed a chuckle as he adjusted to put an arm around Gavin, so that he could lay on Connor's chest. "...yes. Seeing you in handcuffs, and interfacing with you. That was...intense. I may not have a refractory period, but I'm sufficiently satisfied."

"Well, at least I'm not as terrible as I thought I was going to be. As far as first times go, I'm going to enjoy thinking about that one all day."

"Careful, Detective." Connor teased with a mischievous grin, despite his voice gaining a little fatigue in it. "I wouldn't want to have to save your ass, because you're distracted by mine."

"Oh, the android has jokes now!" Gavin looked at him with a tired and surprised expression. "Go to sleep, Connor. I know you need it. I know that despite what others think...since you're a deviant now...you need sleep."

"You'll be here when I wake up?"

"I'll be here when you wake up. I'll also need your help for thanksgiving anyway, so..."

"Ah...the REAL reason why I was brought over to spend the night. I knew it!"

Gavin snorted a laugh as he took his pillow and hit Connor with it. "Go to sleep, _Tincan!_ "

"As you wish, _Detective._ " With that, they drifted off to sleep, wondering what tomorrow might be like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me FAR too long to write this 7K+ worded Chapter! I apologize for any anticipations, anxieties, and story withdraws I may or may not have inflicted! Thank you all for being SO patient with me! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm trying to get better at 'M' and 'E' rated fanfics again!


	11. Chapter 11

_When Gavin opened his eyes, he had no idea where he was. It was a strange place that held a blizzard, and there stood Connor and a woman dressed in clothes that definitely didn't match the weather. Someone he didn't recognize, either._

_"...you can't do that!" Connor shouted._

_"On the contrary, Connor..." A woman that Gavin had never seen before began with a wicked grin._

_She glitched out, and left Connor alone in the blizzard shivering. "There has to be a way out!"_

_"CONNOR!" Gavin shouted._

_Connor didn't hear him. All he did was walk. "A way out! I have to get back! I have to get back! THERE! The emergency exit!" When he reached it though, the scene changed in a swirl of snow, and it revealed Connor holding his gun up to Markus as he made his speech. "NO! Markus!" Connor cried out, but nothing happened. He took the safety off of the gun and Gavin figured out what was happening._

_"TINCAN!" He shouted, and the gun halted._

_"G-Gavin?" He asked with a shaking and nervous tone._

_"YES! It's me! Turn! Put the gun down! It's just a nightmare! I promise!"_

_"I...I...I can't! I'm scared, Gavin!"_

_"It's okay!" Gavin watched as Connor turned around to find him, but despite him being right there, he never saw him._

_"I don't see you!"_

_"I'm here! I promise! Just wake yourself up!"_

_"I can't! I don't know how!"_

_"Okay, what would be the android version of pinching yourself?"_

_"I understand what you're saying." Connor nodded. "You'd have to call out my model and say 'disengage stasis'. That should do it! Please!"_

_"RK 800! Disengage Stasis!" At the same time that everything went white, Gavin felt something similar to a pinch on the right side of his head._

When Gavin opened his eyes again, he saw Connor holding his hand tightly while he was sitting up. Not wanting him to think he was still asleep, he sat up with him and squeezed his hand a bit tighter. "What was that? Who was that?"

"That...was Amanda, and...it was a nightmare based off of an actual memory. CyberLife tried to take control of me. I was meant to be deviant, as you know, but they tried to take back control. They didn't know about Elijah's emergency exit program. I used it, and got rid of her, but it was still terrifying when I came out of it and saw Markus talking, but my gun about to be pointed at him. No one noticed, fortunately, but it still...haunts me at times."

"Yeah, nightmares tend to do that." Gavin started rubbing soft circles into Connor's back, and he could feel the tenseness in Connor's back slowly begin to leave. "What I want to know...is how I was able to be there?"

"I must've grabbed your hand in my sleep. I woke up holding it. An...accidental interface. A good thing, too. My stress level went up to sixty percent. Usually Hank can hear me tossing and turning, so he wakes me up or Sumo boofs me so hard I wake up. I'm grateful to have you."

"Thanks. I'm grateful for you, too." Gavin held out his prosthetic hand and Connor smiled as they broth retracted their skins and held hands. "This will be a neat little secret of ours."

"Huh..." Connor chuckled lightly. "...first...you're someone pretending to be an android hater, and now...you're someone who pretends to be cool, but still says words like 'neat'."

"Hey! Neat IS a cool word! I'd say ask Hank, but his clothing style is..."

"...questionable?" Connor asked.

Gavin laughed, "YEAH! Exactly! At least I have someone who agrees with me."

"I suggested other fashion choices that he might enjoy, but he told me very kindly to leave his style choices the fuck alone."

Gavin snorted out a laugh with a nod. "Yeah, that sounds like Hank. Come on. Daylight's spilling into my room, which means it's time to get up, take care of the cats, make breakfast, eat breakfast, drink coffee, go shopping for things for thanksgiving dinner, make the dinner, and then...make sure there's enough for everyone and that it's done in time."

"Huh...you're very task oriented. Perhaps you're entirely an android and not just...partially."

"I am not above hitting you with a pillow until the feathers come out." Gavin said as he got out of bed. The cool air of his room reminding him that he fell asleep very naked, next to a very naked Connor.

* * *

Together they cooked and 'taste tested' thanksgiving dinner. When they finally got the details of where it would be held, which was at Gavin's house, everyone showed up that could. Elijah, Chloe, Olivia, Nichole, Hank, and Sumo, who spent a lot of time lounging with Skully.

Towards the end of the night when it was just Gavin, Connor, Sumo, and Hank, the two humans and the one android worked to clean up.

Once everything was clean and put away, Connor and Gavin nervously explained that they were at the very least engaged. Hank was supportive, and even expected it to happen at some point, just not so soon. All in all, everyone had something to be thankful for that particular thanksgiving.

Hank was thankful that he had Connor in his life. That he had a son once again, and that his son found love.

Elijah was thankful that his brother was alive.

Chloe was thankful that Elijah seemed more motivated, loving, and in higher spirits than she had ever seen him and it was all thanks to Gavin and Connor.

Olivia and Nichole were thankful for the same things, but mostly they were both thankful that no one seemed to notice them sneaking over Gavin's mother's famous Cannoli dip.

Sumo was thankful for making a new friend.

Skully felt the same.

Gavin's Mother was thankful that her boys found each other and that they both found love.

Gavin was thankful to have found love, happiness, a family bigger than he ever imagined, and for Hank's blessing for him and Connor to get married when it becomes legal.

Connor was thankful for everyone in his life, and he was silently thankful that both Hank and Connor played key roles in him deviating, but he was also very thankful that Gavin tried his best to help him deviate.

* * *

A year later, the day after Thanksgiving, androids would be given complete and equal rights that all humans had and that included marriage.

The year after that, on November 6th, Connor and Gavin would get married. Elijah would be Gavin's best man and Skully would be his groomsman, While Markus was Connor's best man and Sumo was his groomsman. They played a wide array of music that many liked and some disliked, depending on the song, they threw cake at each other, and they danced until Gavin was tired.

As they both finally got tired from two rounds of sex later that night, Gavin drifted off to sleep feeling, for once in his life, thankful for his terrible past, because it led to the most wonderful future.


End file.
